Voice Inside the Arcobaleno database
by Chiri-tan
Summary: 27: When you can't speak, you'll stop trying. 72: When you have everything, you'll want more. G: When you can't do something, you'll find someone who can. G2772 GiottoTsunaHDWM!Tsuna
1. Shutting up, guessing, and manipulating

_In which, he can only shut up and nod to everything people said to him._

Shutting up is his specialty. He couldn't speak at all. All he can do is nod, or gaze a longing gaze to his twin brother's happy face when he's with his friends. A twin brother who never knew he exist. A twin brother he'd only seen from Facebook and other social networks. Sawada Tsuna is the younger twin of Sawada Family. He suffered Aphasia, an inability to speak. He was locked inside a room with no window. The only people allowed to visit him would be his mother, a blond man he doesn't know the name, and his father.

Sawada Nana would come in bursting, either with happiness or with tears. She would hug her son and apologize for locking him in like this. Tsuna won't respond; he won't hug his mother back. He'll just sit there, being hugged, and accepting his mother's every word. Once a week, Nana will come bringing a notebook in which Tsuna can use to communicate. But he never used them, he stacked all of them in his drawer, the papers will still be white, and pure.

Sawada Iemitsu doesn't visit as often as his wife. Every time he came, Tsuna will listen to his grumbling of guilt and his random facts about his job. Tsuna will nod and smile a little. Just like that.

The blond man… looked like him. Though there are many exceptions. Tsuna is scrawny, short, and has a nervous personality. He's shy and conservative to new things, which, according to the blond man, is an opposite with his twin brother. Controversial, provocative, and _cool_. That's how Tsuna view his older twin after hearing the blond man's saying.

The blond man wasn't like his parents. They don't really communicate. There are times where he will come and serve a tea for himself, leaving Tsuna to stare at him. He didn't say a thing and brew a new one for Tsuna as well. They'll drink tea in silence.

There was… one time he asked (or appropriately, wrote) to the blond man. The question was '_Why do you come here a lot?'_ the blond man had chuckled and said something about how important Tsuna was to… a _society_. Tsuna didn't think so. He doesn't think highly of himself at all. He even thinks that he's incredibly insignificant.

Speaking of importance…

Tsuna is a great hacker. A _wizard_-class hacker. He never actually _cracks _anything, well, beside that one time with his older twin's school records. He swore he never used them for bringing them misfortune. He found out that his twin is the student council vice-president; he has two best friends who're also the secretary and the chamberlain of the student council. He's popular with girls, and every boy wanted to be his friend. He won a Kendo match against the captain of the club himself, attracted the boxing-club captain, and was elected as the vice-president with recommendation from the president himself.

When he hacked all those information, he concluded that his twin brother has a happy life with sun shining _literally _on him. He's a _very _important person, and he has light, but Tsuna hasn't. He remembered being on the verge of tears when he realized that in front of his laptop.

Amazingly, the blond man came around that time. It made Tsuna panic and abruptly close his laptop, eyes widening, shaking, and mouthed something like _'I didn't do anything wrong.' _to the blond man, who smirked approvingly. He patted Tsuna's head and say that it was alright. Tsuna had always afraid of messing up. _Always_. He didn't want to make other people feel burdened by his presence. That's why he tried to blend with the darkness as much as possible, the reason his whole room with no window is dark, and no lamp except in some specific places.

His world consisted of books, laptop, and those people he met. And he won't verbally complain at all.

There are reasons for everything in this world, and that is Sawada Tsuna's principle in life.

* * *

_In which he can only guess what people hide from him._

Life was _supposed _to be _perfect_ for Sawada Tsunayoshi. People liked him; he was the student-council's vice-president, recommended by Hibari Kyoya himself! God knows how people feared him. He and his two best friends are considered ones of the very few _beautiful people _in Nami Middle. One of them would be the stormy Hayato Gokudera, stuco's own secretary, and the baseball prince Yamamoto Takeshi, the chamberlain.

They're also a close acquaintance with Hibari Kyoya; hang out a lot with Nami Middle's extreme boxer who won countless medals for the school, Sasagawa Ryohei. They personally know the only heir of _the _infamous Bovino milk factories' fortune, Bovino Lambo. They were friends with the superstar siblings of Kokuyo, Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro. Practically, those people adore, or respect Tsunayoshi until some degree. Mukuro even stated that he'll possess Tsunayoshi's body, a new punch-line from his stupid TV commercial, maybe…

But there are some things he couldn't explain. The first one will be his mom missing _all _of his birthday parties. He doesn't mind as he celebrates it with his friends, nowadays. But _every year _of his birthday, his Mom would _always _come home late with a sad smile. The second one is still about his mother. Early in the mornings, she would wake up and make him obentou. Nothing strange about that one, but he realized that his mom actually made _two _identical bentous. The third one is his father. Sometimes, he'll come home late and spoke in foreign language. He'll face Nana with guilt written all over his face, or even shed tears. The weird thing is they're talking about _him_. Iemitsu, Dad, has always called him 'Natsu' or maybe his full name. But he called him _Tsuna_ when he's looking so guilty.

Another thing: There is no family photo in Sawada household.

Not even photos they took during summer vacations, not even the photos they took on his birthday. Absolutely _none_.

Which he came to a conclusion: His family is hiding something. Something he _really _wants to find out.

One day, he was hanging out with his best friends in town. Catching some movies and eat lunch somewhere western (The three normally eat at Yamamoto's, which gives them free sushi whenever they want). He accidentally bumped to a man who looks a lot like him. Blond, disheveled messy hair with sunset-colored eyes like his. He dressed so smooth and tidy. Tsunayoshi smiled apologetically and asked for his forgiveness.

The man didn't really say anything to him. He abruptly grabbed his suitcase and patted Tsunayoshi on his head, saying that he doesn't mind and left just like that. Tsunayoshi blushed. Does he mention to you that he's a homosexual? He came in term with his sexuality after Sasagawa Kyoko, the prettiest girl in Nami Middle confessed to him. He said that he was gay so he doesn't need to accept her, but it turns out that he really _was _gay.

Kissing Hibari Kyoya made him realize what exactly is going on.

As Yamamoto and Gokudera walked away, he didn't move from his spot. _Stupid Natsu… why didn't you ask of his number or name? _He foolishly thought to himself.

His orange-colored eyes followed where the blond goes until he disappeared within the crowd. Tsunayoshi smirked. "Tenth, what's up?" Gokudera asked from way front. "It's nothing." He replied calmly. "Haha, Natsu, you look kinda scary if you replied like that." Yamamoto said goofily. "Shut up baseball freak! You don't have any right to say that to the Tenth!" Natsu ignored Gokudera's yell and raised his eyebrow to Yamamoto. "Am I?" He asked.

"Yup!" The baseball jock replied. "Hmmm it's nothing actually…" Natsu replied.

"It's just that I feel that I've seen that guy before."

* * *

_In which he changed into the hacking God._

"Hey… did I mention that I'll come today?" The blond man asked Tsuna who shook his head fiercely. "Well, I came then. Nice to see you again, Tsuna." He ruffled Tsuna's hair as usual. The boy didn't answer. Tsuna's eyes darted to the blond man's suitcase. The blond man _never _brought anything that concerns himself before. "Tsuna, I need help from Skye today."

Tsuna's eyes widened when he heard the name 'Skye'. He opened his drawer and took his notes. He scribbled a question on them.

_How did you know about Skye?_

The blond man chuckled and opened his suitcase. He brought out his laptop and turned them on. "My hacker acquaintance knows Skye. He said that Skye is the current hacking God." Tsuna instinctively stepped back. He scribbled another note.

_You said you have a hacker acquaintance, why don't you ask him?_

Tsuna showed the blond man his note. But, before the man can answer, he blushed and stroked out his note and replaced it with the new one.

_I mean, why did you ask me instead of your trusted acquaintances?_

"Are you referring yourself as a stranger to me?" He asked in return. Tsuna nodded hesitantly. "I've known you even before you were born, Tsuna. So I don't really see you as a stranger." He said calmly. "And also, their firewall is very strong, I heard a hacker with codename Tempest is on their side." Tsuna mouthed something like _'B-class hacker' _and the blond man laughed.

"So, mind to help me, Skye?" He asked. Tsuna puts on the goggle on his neck to his eyes and walked to the corner of the room. It was covered with orange veil. The blond man followed him curiously. He uncovered the veil and sat on a dusty arm chair. The orange veil had covered an amazing set of computers. It has a really big screen of iMac and two smaller monitors, two large stereo system; and three keyboards.

The blond man chuckled in amusement after seeing the shy boy underwent such changes when that goggle of his was on his face. "I want you to hack the Arcobaleno database. I heard from my source that you can find the entrance deep within the Nami Middle's website's code. Can you do that?" Tsuna, or better known as Skye now, spare Giotto a look of threatening.

"I'm counting on you, hacking God."

* * *

_In which he felt familiar with the poem._

Natsu's plan to go home immediately was spoiled by Hibari. The reason: he was asked by the board chairman to summon the three of them. It turns out that he needs Gokudera to find out about _who_ hacked the school's website. You see, Gokudera-kun is a hacker. His codename is Tempest, and despite being new in this, he managed through Disciplinary Committee's hidden agenda. Hibari was about to bite him to death, but he was excused by the board chairman.

So here they are, on the school's computer room at evening. "So, Gokudera, have you found out who it is?" Reborn, the board chairman said. "No I haven't, Sensei." Gokudera straightened his glasses. "I've never seen this hacking technique before. Some hackers learned how to hack from a guide book and then develop their own technique. But, this technique… I've never seen them anywhere before- Oh look! There's a hint here! A poem!" Gokudera shouted like a child finding a toy he wanted after such a long time.

"What poem?" Reborn and Natsu chorused.

_The sky is blue_

_The mist is gray_

_But you are fatally wrong, very wrong_

_There is also a colorless gray sky, the one that warned you of rain_

_There is also a dark sky, the one that envelops you from within_

_There is also a confined sky,_

_The one who had to endure everything the free sky don't_

_And this particular sky thinks… that it isn't fair._

'_Where have I… seen that poem before?' _Natsu thought to himself. "Have you ever seen that poem before, Gokudera?" Yamamoto chimed. "Yeah I have… its familiar…" Gokudera rubbed his chin in attempt to remember. Reborn didn't say a thing and join Gokudera's thinking.

"Ah! Could it be? !" Gokudera typed a website and login there, under the name of Tempest, so everyone assumed that it's a hacker's forum. He clicked a thread named 'MOST POPULAR STATEMENT EVER! EDIT: THE HACKING GOD IS NO LONGER FALCON!' and opened the spoiler tag from the first post.

"This poem is the signature of the new hacking God, 'Skye'." Gokudera pointed. "He took down the previous god, Falcon, a few weeks ago, in a hacker's battle. I remembered the mIRC was in chaos that time. They did speed hacking to the pentagon and Skye won." Gokudera explained.

"But… why would a hacking God hack through our school's website?" Yamamoto asked goofily.

"Tch, they found the entrance to Arcobaleno database…" Reborn tsk-ed.

"What?" Natsu asked, curious about the Arcobaleno database.

"It's a secret that our school held, and I normally don't tell students…" Reborn eyed the teenagers and smirked. "But since you _are _the stuco… why not?"

* * *

_In which he knew that he's a manipulative bastard._

The hacking God fell asleep as soon as he pressed the enter button dramatically, signaling that he finished hacking. The blond man brought him to his bed and spread blanket over the boy before leaving. Outside the brunette's room, there's a man with a knight-y outfit waiting for the blond man.

"Hey, Giotto. How's everything?" Daemon Spade asked. "It's good. I think he managed to crack some of Arcobaleno's firewall." He answered. "Confining him here in the Vongola corp.'s building is a great idea. How did you convince the Sawada couple to let go of him?" Daemon asked.

"Tsuna is aphasiac, and they don't want him to feel inferior to Tsunayoshi, the older twin. That's why they let him go." Giotto brushed off and Daemon followed him.

"Nufufu~ do they know? About his hacking skill and all?"

"Iemitsu does, I don't know about Nana though."

"The other brat… Tsunayoshi, did he know?"

"He doesn't even know about having a younger twin."

"One last question, Giotto…" Daemon smirked eerily.

"Do you know that you're one manipulative bastard?"

Giotto sighed and smiled. "Yeah, of course I know."

With that, Giotto left the floor and sleep in his own room downstairs.

* * *

**Umm, all I wanna say is the hacking and stuff is just a prelude for the real war to take what's inside the Arcobaleno database XD So it's not a pure hacking battle fic XDDD**

**I was bored and this idea came to me XD**

**Ummm please RnR? XD**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	2. Overhearing, hating, and seeing

_In which he overheard his parents' arguing._

After Reborn told him what is Arcobaleno database, Natsu rushed home furiously. He was about to go upstairs even without saying the usual 'I'm home!' to his parents, but he listened to the strangest thing ever.

His parents are arguing.

His parents _never_ argued with each other. Nana is a ditz loving wife to an obnoxious loving husband, Iemitsu. They're too perfect for each other that there was never a need to argue.

Not for tonight.

"Nana, I know you want them to meet as soon as possible, but, I don't think that it's a good thing for Tsuna." His father said. Did he mispronounce his name again? _Tsuna _is not him.

Nana sobbed. "Dear, I don't want Tsu-chan to think that Tsu-kun is the one making him like this! That's why they should meet each other immediately!" She said defensively.

Iemitsu didn't say a thing and knitted his blond eyebrows. "That might be too late…" He murmured, but this wasn't unnoticed by Nana. "What do you mean it's too late? Could it be that he… found out about Tsu-kun already?" Nana stood up from her chair.

Whoa whoa, what's going on here?

"Tsuna has the ability to hack, Nana, an amazing one at that. I'm sure he found out about Natsu a while ago."

So he's right! All this time, _Tsuna _is not him! But wait… hacking?

"Nana, you got an email…" Iemitsu's tone was dangerous. Tsunayoshi never heard of that tone spoken to him before. "I-Iemitsu…" Nor the fact that his mom just stuttered his father's _name_. Nana's been calling her husband with 'Dear', 'Sweetheart', or maybe 'Darling'. But… never without any terms of endearment.

After that, Natsu can hear his mother sobbed, and judging from her muffled voice, it must be that his father is hugging her. "I want to see him… I want to see my cute little baby Tsu-chan…" Nana hiccupped word after word. "Nana… believe me, sweetheart, I know. But it's a little late. Maybe Tsuna's asleep right now. We'll see him tomorrow, okay?" Iemitsu said with comforting tone.

'_They're going to meet whoever this Tsuna is tomorrow? I should totally sneak out.'_

With that, Sawada Tsunayoshi fell asleep while wondering, who is this _Tsuna_ that his parents seems to cherish?

* * *

_In which he turned to hate banana-flavored Fresh! product._

Tsuna's eyes shot open in the middle of the night. I guess it wasn't _that _late after he finished hacking. He doesn't know anyways, his room is always dark. Tsuna moved his blanket clumsily and sighed. He knew that he couldn't sleep again if he woke up in the middle of the night like this. He reached to his neck and found no goggle there. He panicked and fell from his bed with a loud squeak.

He rubbed his aching, or maybe bruised head and search everywhere near his bed for his goggles. This led him wondering the reason why he's in his bed instead of the armchair. After a few minutes, Tsuna hit himself with a sigh. It must've been the blond man who brought him back to his bed, he must've took his goggles off and left it on his computer table.

Tsuna walked to his computer with a little smile. It's weird how he found his own stupidity to be the most amusing thing in this world.

He sat on the armchair and put his goggles back to his neck. He contemplated between reading his newly delivered Stephen King's The Dark Tower series or just login to his mIRC, and he chose the latter. As he expected, many of westerner hackers are on. Well, it's 1 AM in the morning at Japan, which is still approximately 3 PM in America.

_*__**Skye27 **__has joined the channel*_

**Mantis: **Skye! You're on!

*Mantis rolled around in happiness.

**Skye27: **Ahaha, guess I am ;)

**Butter-Fye: **That's a little early for you, Skye. It's like 1 AM in your place, right? You're GMT +9 and all?

**Mantis: **Loosen up Buttercup!

**Flou: **MASTER SKYE KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*Flou rolled around the floor with happiness.

**Sonido: **I can see the God's name itself… zomg that's so great.

**Skye27: **Guys, you're making me blush X3

**Skye27: **By the way guys…

Tsuna stopped typing for a minute. The others seemed to have stopped typing as well.

**Skye27: **I found a database that I find ridiculously difficult to hack.

**Skye27: **I managed to crack some firewalls, but it's not good enough D:

**Mantis: **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?

**Flou: **Master Skye… found a database… he couldn't crack…?

**Butter-Fye: **Can I know the database's name?

_*__**Daesy **__has joined the channel*_

**Mantis: **Yeah! Can we know?

**Daesy: **'Sup guys?

**Daesy: **There's Skye here too… :D

**Sonido: **It seems that the hacking God has a difficulty in hacking.

**Daesy: **Wut?

_*__**Falcon II away **__is known as __**Falcon **__now*_

**Falcon: **lol been lurking XD

**Skye27: **Falcon! Yo!

**Falcon:**Yo, Skye

**Butter-Fye: **THE NAAAAAAAME?

**Skye27: **It's Arcobaleno Database. Anyone heard that before?

The channel went dead for a few minutes before Sonido started.

**Sonido: **I know that! It's the most heavily-protected database in the whole world. Rumor has it that the code was ninety-percent un-crack-able.

**Skye27: **Hmmmm

**Falcon: **Don't do anything stupid, Skye…

**Skye27: **I can show you guys how ten-percent is all I need to get through XD

**Flou: **Whoaaaaaaaaaa!

**Skye27: **Anyways, I'm off!

_*__**Skye27 **__has left the channel*_

Tsuna closed his mIRC window and opened his Safari browser. _'What makes that database so hard to crack…?' _He pondered to himself. He typed Namimori Middle's website on the address bar and wait for it to load. Tsuna tapped his finger in rhythm.

When the website finally appears, Tsuna opened multiple tabs. The student council page and the website's page source. He opened the student council tab first. There's a new update there. It's when the Bovino Inc. came to their school to promote their newest flavor. There's an event in which, the Kokuyo superstar siblings came for entertainment.

The student council took picture with them, and Sasagawa Ryohei, the infamous junior-class boxer joined them for the picture. Tsuna recognized a boy who looked exactly like him with orange-colored eyes standing in the middle of the picture, his twin brother. On his right is a silver-haired boy with cigarette on his mouth, looking rather mean. On his left is a tall boy who made a peace sign with his fingers, grinning wide. Beside the silver haired boy is a raven-haired man facing sideways, not looking to the camera, and beside the tall boy is Rokudo Mukuro, the actor.

And finally, the ones crouching in front of them are Sasagawa Ryohei, Chrome Dokuro, and Bovino Lambo. All of them are either smiling, or smirking. They're happy, and the sun lighted them perfectly. Tsuna gritted his teeth and scrolled down for the short caption under it.

_Nami Middle student council with Bovino Lambo and Kokuyo superstar siblings on Bovino Fresh! Banana-flavored milk promotion. Back row, from left: Rokudo Mukuro, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, and Hibari Kyoya. Front row, from left: Bovino Lambo, Chrome Dokuro, and Sasagawa Ryohei (boxing-club captain)._

_The Namimori stuco sincerely wish for Bovino Inc.'s newest Fresh! product to be well-liked by everyone in Japan! – Sawada Tsunayoshi._

Tsuna clicked his tongue and made a mental note to himself to stop consuming any Fresh! banana-flavored milk, and to hate them. He closed the tab and scrolled down the page source carefully, reading every code written in it. He felt dizzy after reaching the fiftieth row and realized that he hasn't put on his goggles yet. He sighed and put it on his face, continuing his search.

As he reached row number seven-hundred and twenty-seven, he found it. The Arcobaleno database's address. He smirked to himself in victory and clicked it.

_The battle is on!_

With that, Sawada Tsuna licked his lips in excitement, and changed into the renowned hacking God, Skye.

* * *

_In which he was woken up on five in the morning._

Reborn is not a morning person. Sure, he managed to get up for teaching at 7 AM, but being woken up at 5 AM was NOT a good idea. Normally, anyone who phoned him _that_ early won't be found anywhere anymore. But this particular number is an exception.

It's a number that contacted him in frequent occasions. It's a number he was quite annoyed with. A number who would violate the time zone while calling him. But… this number, this number's owner is special.

Dennis Leary's 'Life's Gonna Suck' rang from his iPhone. He reached his hand to his bedside table and touched the 'answer' button. "Wassup Luche?" He mumbled a greeting. "Reborn! Where are you?" Luche's panicky-motherly voice filled Reborn's ear. "My bed, guess that's clear." He answered while yawning. "Please! You need to turn off the A.D offline for a bit, now!"

"And why should I do that?" He asked while searching for his Macbook pro. "I… I don't know. But you should do it!" Luche answered, still in panic. "Okay…" He yawned again. He opened his laptop and noticed that someone is cracking the password to enter the A.D.

"Oh shit… someone's cracking the password." He said to Luche. Reborn put his iPhone on loudspeaker and began to open the database, and search for the offline button. "See? Hurry, Reborn!"

He clicked the offline button and wait for the stupid rainbow-colored bar to reach one hundred-percent. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Can't this thing go any faster?" He said in slight-anger. When the confirmation message came, Reborn sighed in relieve with Luche. "Pheew~ I think I'm going to ask Verde to make a stronger firewall again…"

Reborn nodded. "Yeah, you should do that." He agreed. "Oh, Reborn… While you're at it, can you find the one who tried to hack the A.D?" Luche asked. Reborn mumbled a 'yeah', and turned the phone off. "Well, guess asking Gokudera would be enough." Reborn yawned and closed his laptop. He tried to get back to sleep again only to be woken up by his phone alarm.

"Shitty hacker. How dare you mess around with my sleep time?" Reborn cursed as he prepared to go to school.

* * *

_In which he saw the boy smile like an angel._

It was 4:35 AM when Giotto was woken up by nothing. It pissed him off greatly to be woken up by nothing at all, so he tried to get another batch of sleep, but he failed. After a box of midnight Cheerios and a round of losing tetris, Giotto decided to go to Tsuna's room.

It wasn't the first time he went to Tsuna's room this early. He went there just to see his precious asset sleeping, maybe touching his puff cheek or caressing that silky-smooth brown hair. The hacking God is cute in so many occasions. Giotto chuckled in amusement. Tsuna never asked him of his name after all this year he came to visit him. It made him want to laugh.

What a pleasant asset to have in Vongola corp.

It was Daemon's idea to lock him in like that. So that he will grow up thinking that blending in and being obedient is the best choice. At first, G and Ugetsu were against him. But Giotto stand firm with Daemon, and they were forced to suck it up.

He entered Tsuna's dark room to be welcomed with a typing noise. There was no other light source than Tsuna's computer. Tsuna is wearing his goggles, and his face is unusually close to his iMac's screen. He was seething with either anger or impatience. "Tsuna…?" He tried to ask. But Tsuna didn't respond to him and keep dancing with his keyboard.

"What are you-?" Giotto realized that Tsuna is cracking a website, exploring to a deeper part of the Arcobaleno Database, even deeper than he did yesterday. The Vongola corp.'s boss stood there in awe. He didn't quite look at Tsuna's hacking process yesterday, but he saw it as clear as a mirror today.

Tsuna looked incredibly serious while hacking.

All three screens are occupied with many codes that Giotto doesn't really understand. It increased more and more as Tsuna's fingers danced wildly on his keyboards. The iMac's taskbar were full of different applications going on in the same time. He can see that Tsuna's body tensed up in some point and relaxed in another.

After few moments, Tsuna's hands slowed down. His eyes widened as his hands continue to dance in much slower pace on one of his keyboards. He eyed his iMac hopefully and mouthed something like _'Just a little more…' _and when Giotto realized what Tsuna said; he looked at the iMac screen.

_Cracking Arcobaleno Database's password… _

_ETR: 3 minutes and 2 seconds._

_Progress: 35 percent…._

Giotto's eyes widened. He didn't expect that Tsuna would be able to do that. The brunette clenched his palm nervously and wiped sweat off his face.

"That's amazing, Tsuna… keep it up…" He said to the brunette. But Tsuna didn't show any sign of hearing him. He tapped his left index-finger to the table.

_ETR: 1 minute and 5 seconds._

_Progress: 65 percent…_

Giotto turned from the screen to Tsuna. He felt _proud _for some reason. Tsuna didn't seem to realize that he's here for quite some time, and he applauded his concentration.

But suddenly, Tsuna's computer flashed red. Three screens, and all three of them are flashing.

The brunette's eyes tripled in size and his fingers began to dance in a wild speed again. He gritted his teeth as many of the applications were forced to shut down. When thousands of letter Xs invaded his screens, Tsuna banged his hands to the computer desk. His face was red from anger.

_The database you are searching for is offline. Please check again later._

The brunette's body shivered and he hugged his knees, still gritting his teeth.

Giotto patted the angered boy's head gently. "Tsuna… it's okay. You can hack it properly later. It's great that you're able to hack this further." Giotto comforted him. But Tsuna shook his head furiously while closing his caramel-colored eyes. Tsuna looked at Giotto with bleary eyes and mouthed something like _'My notebook…' _and pointed to a coffee table near them.

Giotto took the boy's notebook and pen and hand them to him. Tsuna furiously scribbled words on them. Giotto wondered if it's hard. Having no voice to voice how angry you are. Having no voice to express how scared you are. He patted Tsuna's head in pure sympathy. Tsuna poked Giotto's arm and showed him his note.

_No hacking is good unless you're __in__._

He underlined the word in to emphasize the fact that he didn't manage to get in. Giotto smiled his serene smile and convinced Tsuna. "But, it's still great. I can't even hack Facebook." Giotto chuckled.

_You're too kind, mister blond man…_

Giotto smirked. If only this boy knew that he's only using him, would he still say the same? "No, Tsuna. I'm not mister blond man. My name is Giotto Vongola. And as I say, Tsuna, you're amazing. It's only been a day after I told you where to find the Arcobaleno Database." He patted Tsuna's shoulder in a 'Proud Parent' look.

Tsuna didn't say a thing and blushed. He abruptly scribbled his notebook and showed it to Giotto.

_This hurts my pride as the hacking God, you know?_

He put an insufferably cute pout on his face before retracting his notebook again, and added new sentence under the previous one.

_And Giotto-san is not a hacker, so it's okay if you can't hack Facebook. Although… you can start with trying to hack your way for some money and points in Pet Society (lol)._

Giotto laughed out loud and hugged Tsuna. "Wanna go for ice cream this afternoon? I have some free time." He said, still laughing. Tsuna's eyes widened and he wrote on his notebook in a rather slow pace.

_You mean… outside?_

He blushed deeper, hiding his face behind his notebook. Giotto chuckled at the cute behavior and nodded. "Yep. I think its okay for you to go out. I'll speak for you, Tsuna…" Giotto pecked Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna blushed deeper and wrote on his notebook again, facing down so he won't be able to see Giotto. _"Carino…" _Giotto said with a chuckle.

_T-thank you, Giotto-san!_

Giotto blushed when seeing the hacking God smile an angelic smile at him.

* * *

**Yeay I finished! XD**

**Carino means cute XDDD**

**I'm surprised at this story's review O.O so fast! It motivated me to write this chapter faster *this chapter was supposed to be published on Tuesday XD***

**For anonymous reviews reply:**

**Cerulean and Gray (): Yep, Natsu or Tsunayoshi is the older twin. Tsuna is Skye. XDDD**

**(): Thank you! I'm pretty sure that your questions will be answered at the next chapter XDD**

**Ummm… review again? **

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan **


	3. Sitting, learning, and asking

_-Changing transmission: you are now within __**Falcon's **__territory-_

The former hacking God, Falcon, is a man of pace. He's fierce, dominant, and does things his own way. He lives in a ridiculously big mansion full of freaks. He rarely ever leaves his room. He is easily angered, that's why he doesn't really interact much with other people in his house. He is the _boss_, and everyone knows better not to bother him.

The fact that he is a hacker is also classified. He changed into a completely different person online. He glanced to his laptop's digital clock. 8 PM, not bad. He opened his mIRC window and changed his username.

_*__**Falcon II away **__is known as __**Falcon **__now*_

**Falcon: **lol been lurking XD

He scoffed at this. As if he'd 'lol' and 'XD' in the real world.

**Skye27: **Falcon! Yo!

Aaaah, Skye, the prodigy hacker who beat him in speed-hacking competition and took his title. Actually, Falcon has been in that position for 5 years in the running. Losing that title means nothing at all to him. Also, he actually liked Skye, and both of them IM each other often. Skye knows his time zone, which is GMT +2, and how he is in real world. He bet his precious guns that none of other hackers in the channel knows that Skye is actually a mute. Falcon felt… close and protective towards his junior.

**Falcon:**Yo, Skye

**Butter-Fye: **THE NAAAAAAAME?

**Skye27: **It's Arcobaleno Database. Anyone heard that before?

'_Why would he want anything to do with Arcobaleno Database?' _Falcon took a sip of his vodka and tapped his fingers. He was ready to ask, but Sonido got the better of him.

**Sonido: **I know that! It's the most heavily-protected database in the whole world. Rumor has it that the code was ninety-percent un-crack-able.

**Skye27: **Hmmmm

'_I know where this is going…' _He clicked his tongue. Skye is going in for sure.

**Falcon: **Don't do anything stupid, Skye…

**Skye27: **I can show you guys how ten-percent is all I need to get through XD

**Flou: **Whoaaaaaaaaaa!

**Skye27: **Anyways, I'm off!

_*__**Skye27 **__has left the channel*_

**Falcon: **Geez, awesome stuff…

*Flou nodded vigorously

**Falcon: **Anyways, back to lurking. See ya

_*__**Falcon **__is known as __**Falcon II lurking **__now*_

**Mantis: **You're here for Skye only -,-

And then, he minimized the window. Falcon leaned on the back of his seat and stare to the dark ceiling. He was informed about the Arcobaleno Database before. He's an inside man after all. He'd seen Skye's hacking, of course, and he's fine with it. But A.D is definitely not a joke. He took another sip of vodka and wondered the reason why he cared. He slides his chair to a rack which holds his entire favorite alcoholic beverage collection.

A few hours later, an IM window popped up. And if it wasn't one of his fangirl, he's sure of whom it is. He refilled his vodka and slides his chair back to in front of his computer. He was right, it's Skye.

**Skye27: **FAAAAAAAAAAAALCON!

He knew if Skye is like this, something good must've, or will happen to him.

**Falcon: **What? Sounds like something good's happening…

**Skye27: **You bet! I'm going outside today! :DDD

**Falcon: **Outside?

**Skye27: **Yep! Have I ever mention the fact that I'm locked in a dark room in a certain building?

**Falcon: **Not at all…

**Skye27: **Well, guess it's because of my aphasia. But I'm gonna go outside todaaay~

**Falcon: **Are you going to stay connected?

**Skye27: **Yep, but not on IRC though. You can contact my email if you have something to say…

**Falcon: **Did you enter Arcobaleno Database?

Skye didn't answer for a long 2 minutes. Judging from his reaction, he didn't manage to crack in. Falcon took another sip of vodka before changing the subject.

**Falcon: **I'll do something. I have a new Trojan I wanna test.

**Skye27: **Eeeeh? Don't! You don't need to!

**Falcon: **You're the _hacking _God. But you're not a _cracking _God. I believe that title is still mine.

**Skye27: **But…

**Falcon: **I can do what I like, Skye. I want to. Don't try to stand in my way.

_*__**Falcon **__has signed out*_

He closed all of his messaging media and opened his Google Chrome. He opened his bookmark bar and found his email. He remembered saving a top-secret info regarding A.D somewhere within his saved email folder. He smirked silently as he saw the email. It contained information regarding the A.D, where to find it especially.

He opened the Nami Middle website and clicked its page source. He scrolled down straight to row number seven hundred and twenty seven. He clicked on the website and got the 'locked' page; Falcon clicked his tongue in irritation and grabbed his vodka bottle. "Dammit. So that's why he needs to crack this shit…" He drank the vodka down to its last drip and tossed the bottle across the room.

"Hmmm I don't know if the A.D's guardian is tech-guy or not. But just in case…" His large hands danced on his keyboard as he slipped some of his Trojan virus works to a fake email. "If he click 'Yes', then the Trojan should spread. Who knows if I can get some data out of it?" Falcon laughed. He pressed enter and sent the fake email to whoever is guarding the A.D.

He sled his chair to the booze rack and grab another bottle of vodka. "Dammit, at this rate I'm going to end up drunk. Hang over's biiiitch." He sled his chair back to his computer. As he heard someone knocking his door, he turned on the light and closed all of his windows. "Boss, are you there? Dinner's ready…" The announcer said with the quietest voice possible.

"Dammit all. I'll eat now. Bring it to my room." He can hear the announcer ran with screaming his name and his order.

"Pathetic shit…"

Little did Falcon know that his Trojan virus would be thing that leaks the strongest power in the universe.

* * *

_In which he's sitting in the middle of the town with his newest DELL._

The outside world was so bright that Tsuna had to wear sunglasses before adjusting himself. It seems that his room was located in an office building. Many people greeted him when Giotto brought him out from his dark room. He stood beside Giotto, clutching his notebook and pen with his left hand and tugging Giotto's sleeve with his right.

Many people seemed to know him. They'll first greet Giotto and then looked to him, with surprise and joy written all over their face. "Sawada Tsuna-san! I heard of you from the boss; never think that you'll be going out though!" A brown-haired girl spoke to him. Her face was so close that Tsuna's eyes literally widened and hid his face behind Giotto's robe. "Ah, Miura-chan, Tsuna is very shy. It's not that he doesn't like you. He's just overwhelmed by sudden interactions from so many people." Giotto flashed Miura his dazzling smile.

"I'm looking forward to know you, Tsuna-san!" Miura-san is a fine lady on her 20s with short brown hair and seemingly happy-go-lucky personality. Her work station is full of anime posters and doujinshis under her paper works, stacked neatly according to alphabet and series. Tsuna assumed that Miura-san is a fangirl.

Another person he met has blazing red-hair and tattoo on his face. He looked intimidating, and Tsuna examined him from head to toe. He looked _very _similar to his twin brother's fellow stuco. "What's up kid? Why're you looking at me like that?" His voice was bass-ish baritone, Tsuna assumed that his voice become so low because of smoking.

"Tsuna?" Giotto's voice brought him back to reality. He shook his head and smiled. "By the way, Giotto…" The red-haired man whispered to Giotto's ear and Giotto nodded. "It seems that your laptop is done, Tsuna. Let's go pick it up before we have our ice cream." Tsuna's eyes tripled and his mouth parted. Giotto chuckled and hold Tsuna's chin with his gloved hand.

"_Carino." _He stifled a laugh and closed Tsuna's mouth. "And if you want to thank someone, thank G. He got it done as soon as I said to him that I want to take you out today. That was ten hours ago I guess?" Giotto pat the red-haired man, G, on his shoulder. G muttered an 'It's nothing' and turned around, ready to leave. But Tsuna stretched his right hand and grabbed G's sleeve. "What?" G asked.

Tsuna stared to the man's beautiful crimson eyes with his own and tilted his head. He mouthed a word that meant 'thank you' in Falcon's language. G cracked a smile and ruffled Tsuna's hair. _"Prego, piccino." _ The red-haired man left.

Giotto brought him to a computer shop. He greeted the man and began speaking in a foreign language, too fast for Tsuna to understand. The dealer smiled at Tsuna and hand him an orange-colored backpack fit for 14 inch laptop. "Open it, kid. G-san ordered it especially for you." Tsuna nodded and did as he told. When he opened the bag and discovered his new laptop, Tsuna's eyes teared. It was pure white with orange Garskin of a little lion. "It's the DELL's Garskin'd Inspiron R 2nd generation. Of course, as its name implied, it has the 2nd generation Intel Core processors and Genuine Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit. It's the fastest DELL around."

Tsuna nodded and wiped his tears. He bowed to the dealer and hugged Giotto tightly. Tsuna can see how the blond man looked shocked, yet pleased. The hacker mouthed 'thank you' over and over. He tried so hard not to cry and ruin Giotto's Giorgio Armani suit. "You should meet and thank Ugetsu later as well, Tsuna. I'm sure he's involved somehow." The blond man chuckled.

"Is he, manager?" Giotto asked to the dealer. "Yeah, Asari-san personally handpicked the Garskin." The dealer answered. Tsuna smiled again and packed his new laptop. He wrote on his notebook and showed it to the dealer.

_Thank you very much! :D_

Tsuna went out from the store and unpack his laptop in a bench in front of the fountain. The store is in the middle of the town, in front of the town's famous dating spot, fountain square. Tsuna opened his new laptop and wore his goggles.

He's sitting on a town bench with sunlight on top of him with his newest DELL. Even without the ice cream, today is the greatest day of his life.

* * *

_In which he learned about Sawada Tsunayoshi._

Giotto stifled a laugh as he saw the brunette walking off the store just like that. "Quite the techno-guy you have there, Gio-san." The manager said with a laugh. "I've never seen anyone got _that _distracted after getting their laptop." He chuckled. "Yeah, that boy has never been apart from technology ever since he's five years old." Giotto said, leaning to the counter.

"Young one, I see…" The manager nodded. "By the way, to which department G and Ugetsu put the bills to? Or did they pay it by themselves?" Giotto asked. The manager rubbed his chin and pulled out a notebook. "Hmm, they put it in…" He flipped around the book. "Ah! The Vongola corp., Nascosto department!" Giotto nodded and gave the manager a smile.

"Thank you, Manager." He left the shop and spotted the spiky brown hair in front of the fountain. He walked to the goggle-wearing boy's spot and sat beside him. Tsuna didn't show any signs of knowing that Giotto is already there. He kept on staring to his laptop and made occasional notes. "I like the way you stalked off the store like that." Giotto said, earning a genuine look of surprise from Tsuna.

The brunette's cheeks turned red and he closed his laptop. He put it back in his orange-colored bag and took out his notebook. He pulled his goggle to his neck and began to write.

_I'm sorry, I just… T-T_

Giotto didn't say a thing and nodded, lost in his own thought. After two minutes, Giotto realized the real reason why he brought Tsuna to the outside world. "Tsuna, do you want to get some ice cream? I know a good store with a good parfait around here." Tsuna's eyes widened and he blushed. He happily nodded and shouldered his bag.

Giotto stood up and walked forward with the hacker darting behind him. He will look over his shoulder a few times to ensure the asset's safety. The journey to the Nami Cream took ten minutes from fountain square by foot. There should be _no _harm came to their way. But boy, he's so wrong.

Tsuna lacks sense of balance, has poor coordination skills, and lack of common sense. Normally, you don't follow a stranger after they smiled at you. But Tsuna did. Giotto pondered if it's because the hacker has absolutely zero interactions with other people besides himself, and his parents.

So, he brought that question up when they're sitting in the Nami Cream's best table besides the window.

"Tsuna, do you have any friends?"

They boy looked up from his parfait and stared at Giotto. After he swallowed his parfait, he nodded. Giotto can feel a nerve twitch from within. But nevertheless, he smiled. "Can you tell me about them?" He asked.

The hacking God looked surprised and smiled. He nodded and starts scribbling on his note. Giotto can't help but feeling that Sawada Tsuna, the hacking prodigy, is so cute. Sure, he described him as one to Miura-chan who asked him about 'the boy inside the dark room'. But he was just blabbering, and didn't really think of what he said.

Tsuna finished his note and showed it to Giotto.

_Hmm I have many. The westerners and the easterners too! There's Sonido, Butter-Fye, S-Wrench, Mantis, and more. But my closest is named Falcon._

_Falcon is the former hacking God; he's the type of person who changed __completely __on the internet. Nevertheless, he's fun. He knows I'm a mute, and he didn't really care about his surroundings. His favorite drink is vodka, and he hates cocktails. Favorite alcohol would be everclear._

_His time zone is GMT +2 and he taught me his language's jargon :DD_

Tsuna grinned and proceed to write another sentence. But the difference is it didn't take long to write it, he blushed as he shyly showed Giotto his notes.

_I... really like him… _

Giotto narrowed his eyes and felt a little pang of _something_ inside him. Nevertheless, he smiled to the young hacker. That was when his BlackBerry Storm rang the German military march, Under the Double Eagle. A bad, _bad _omen if it rang. "God, G… in this kind of time…" The military march signed G's business number which usually meant one thing if it called: Paper works.

The majestic tone attracted the brunette who eyed Giotto's pocket with major interest. "Hm, I need to pick this up." Giotto took out his phone and pretended to look at the screen to find out who is calling even though he already knows. G's face appeared as the caller ID and he inaudibly sighed. "Tsuna, I need to go out and pick this up. I told the cashier lady that you cannot speak. You can get the order just by pointing to what you want and show my name to her. She'll understand." The brunette backed away from his finished parfait. "It's okay. We'll take it home if you can't finish it." Giotto ruffled the brunette's hair and left the store.

"What is it G? I'm in personal business here…" He grunted as he exited the store. He passed three teenagers. "What would you like, Tenth? The baseball freak is in charge of the bills this time."

"Eh? Haha! I'm fine though, I just got my part-timing salary from Pops."

"Oh yeah? Then we should get the usual."

Giotto ignored the teenagers and resumed his conversation with G who told him to return immediately for paper works. Giotto sighed but finally agrees. He pocketed his Blackberry and returned to the store. "Tsuna, we have to return immediately. Let's-!" He abruptly stopped as he saw _two _brown spiky hair and Tsuna who had dropped his jaw.

"No way… there are two Tenths…?" The silver-haired teenager beamed. "Whoa, I don't know you have a twin, Natsu." Yamamoto also looked surprised. "Ah, here's the boy I told you about! You guys looked very much alike, right?" The cashier lady put a glass-plated banana split on the counter nonchalantly. None of them moves. Not Tsuna, not Tsunayoshi, or even Giotto. Yamamoto and Gokudera understood the silence and sees that it's not a practical joke.

"I don't know that either… Yamamoto…" Tsunayoshi said. Giotto's sunset colored eyes flickered as he contemplated between two options: To introduce them, or just bolt away from here, taking Tsuna. But he chose neither of it. He stood silently, waiting for the younger twin's reaction. Surprisingly, it was Tsunayoshi who broke the silence.

"Are you… _Tsuna_? Does… does Mom call you 'Tsu-chan'?" Tsuna dropped his notebook and pen. His entire body shivered and his face showed _anger_. Giotto had never seen Tsuna's wrath before, and he is eager to find out. "Are you… my tw-!" Before Tsunayoshi can finish the sentence, Tsuna threw the glass plate to his twin's head. It instantly broke, making Tsunayoshi bleed. "Tenth! How dare you! To the Tenth!" Tsuna's expression remained furious. If it wasn't for his given cutesy, he would have looked intimidating to Giotto.

"Hey, Natsu's twin… that's kinda serious, y'know?" Tsuna walked to Yamamoto's place and grabbed his collar. Even though it wasn't strong enough to lift Yamamoto from the ground like some movies, Tsuna shot him a threatening glare. Tsunayoshi, the older twin, didn't respond. It was then Giotto saw Tsuna walked to his older twin's place and grabbed his collar.

If Tsuna had voice, the store must've full of raging insults in loud voices. But there was none. Tsuna shouted everything in silence to Tsunayoshi's face. After realizing that he has no voice to yell with, tears streamed down the younger brunette's face. He let go of his twin abruptly and ran outside, where G is waiting with their car.

"Tenth…" Gokudera Hayato tended to their boss and wiped his blood. But Tsunayoshi slapped his hand and directed his glare to Giotto, who smirked. "You are… the blond man I met yesterday…" He said. Giotto smirked and turned his back on them. "Are you happy seeing your cute, _dear _twin?" Giotto said without showing his face to them.

"Who are you? How do you know about me and… my twin?"

"My name is Giotto Vongola. I have been the one who hid your younger twin. _Rivederti, _Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

Giotto left the Nami Cream and entered his car.

Inside his car, there is Sawada Tsuna, sitting upright with his face down. He hugged the young hacker and buried the brunette's face on his chest. "I don't expect that you'll meet him here and now, Tsuna. You hate your twin, don't you?" He asked while playing with Tsuna's soft hair.

Giotto smirked as he felt the boy's nod and tears on his Giorgio Armani suit.

* * *

_In which he asked his parents about the truth._

After the whole thing, Tsunayoshi ran in full speed to his own house, ignoring Gokudera and Yamamoto's advice to treat his injury. An injury he got from his seemingly voiceless younger twin who threw a banana split with glass plate to his head. Although he can feel his head hurting, it was nothing compared to the pain he felt when _Tsuna_ is grabbing his collar and mouthed all those words to him.

_How dare you call me your twin!_

_Why are you so happy while I'm trapped inside the darkness!_

_You must've been leading a happy life without knowing my existence, right?_

_So unfair… SO UNFAIR!_

He closed his eyes and ran straight into his house. He slammed the entrance door and head to the dining room, where his parents are getting ready for a night out. "Tsu-kun, what happened? ! You're bleeding! Come here sweetheart, I'll treat you…" Tsunayoshi didn't follow his mother's order and banged his fist to the wall.

"Mom, Dad, tell me all about Tsuna. Tell me all about the twin whose existence I never known."

Both Nana and Iemitsu were silent. How did he know about Tsuna? Why now? Why so sudden?

"Wh-what are you talking about, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked, attempting to do her usual ditziness. "Don't hide anything from me anymore, Mom. I want to know the truth. Who is Tsuna?" Tsunayoshi narrowed his eyes, clearly defying her.

"Nana, it's time. We know we can't keep this from Natsu forever…" Iemitsu grabbed his wife's wrist and asked her to sit down.

"Very well, Tsunayoshi. Your mother and I will tell you everything you want to know about your younger twin, our other son, about Sawada Tsuna."

* * *

**OMG YEAAAAAY! This chapter is a lot of work! XDD**

**Riverderti means "See you again" or "See you". "Prego, piccino" means "You're welcome, kid." And do I need to tell you which language is that? XD**

**And also, Falcon, he is not an OC. So you can guess in your reviews for who he is XDDD**

**For anonymous replies:**

**(): Ehehe~ Thank you! XD**

**Purr (): I'm glad you like it :D I hope you'll like it more!**

**CeruleanAndGray (): Thank you! XDD**

**crimsonangel3579 (): Yes! Tsuna is just too cute! And… Thank you so much! **

**Ummm can you review again? XD**

**One last thing, did I reply to your reviews? OMG I'm so forgetful ;_;**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	4. Catching, deciding, and reaching

_In which he was caught kissing on the rooftop._

Sawada Tsunayoshi ushered every fangirl of his and even his two best friends. He needed some time to himself for thinking what his parents had said to him last night. The school rooftop has always been quiet, and he went there by himself. He looked under the water tank and pull out a dusty red-colored violin case. He had abandoned his violin here for almost a year. It took him by surprise how dirty the case looked.

"I hate music…" He mused to himself while dusting his violin. It hasn't changed from the time he left it. When he tried stroking it, he cringed to its sounds. He tuned it to the best of his ability and put his chin to the black chinrest and tried putting his fingers on the fingerboard. "Someone was watching me… with amazed looks whenever I played the violin…" He muttered as he tried the basic notes. "Why can't I remember? Who was it…?"

He sighed and looked at the ever changing blue sky. He closed his eyes and moved his fingers. He stroke it once, changed the finger positions, stroke again. He can still remember.

_Tsu-kun! Play the Tzi-something you told us!_

He can remember his mother's voice. He was four years old at the time. His parents said last night that it was the same year his younger twin discovered his ability to hack. Apparently, when Tsuna is a prodigy hacker, Tsunayoshi is a prodigy musician. But he stopped playing music a year ago. He just can't find any reason to enjoy it anymore.

He moved his fingers again and began playing the only piece he remembered with his body, not with his head. It was Ravel's Tzigane.

He let himself flow with the slow music at the first part. But as he progressed, he increased the tempo. He can hear piano tingling on his ears, the accompaniment of this song. He followed it and stroked his violin with more intensity.

_How dare you call me your twin!_

Tsunayoshi gritted his teeth, but he continued.

_Why are you so happy while I'm trapped inside the darkness!_

Suddenly, he forgot about the piece he was playing. But his fingers still moves and the stroking got more, and more intense.

_You must've been leading a happy life without knowing my existence, right?_

As the tempo got to its fastest, Tsunayoshi closed his eyes harder. _'No…' _

_So unfair… SO UNFAIR!_

"NO!" His violin strings' snapped. He panted and threw his violin to the floor. "They're always hiding about you! I wasn't told anything by them! If you want to talk about unfairness, it's unfair how YOU got to know about ME while I don't know about you!" He shouted and panted. "It wasn't my fault that you don't have any voice! Dammit, Tsuna! Why can't I hate you the way you hate me? !" Tsunayoshi punched the iron bar, and it dented.

"I do not know that you play music, or talked to yourself like this, Sawada Tsunayoshi…" The brunette turned his head to the door. "Hibari." He said coldly. The president of the student council closed the door behind him. Hibari Kyoya's blue eyes darted to the dented iron bar. "If you are messing with the school properties, I will have to bite you to death, herbivore."

But Tsunayoshi didn't care. He tackled the president and kissed his lips. The skylark frowned in disagreement and pushed the sunset-eyed vice-president, making him the one on top. "You _really _hate to bottom, do you, Hibari Kyoya?" The brunette smirked slyly. "Shut up, herbivore." Kyoya said. He untied Tsunayoshi's blue tie and unbuttoned it. He proceeded to kiss the vice-president's neck.

"Hey, Hibari…" Tsunayoshi played Hibari's soft hair as the latter kissed him. "What are we?" He asked in amusement. "We're kissing buddies, herbivore." Hibari stared to the enchantingly intoxicating sunset colored eyes. "I'm sorry for turning you gay, President." Tsunayoshi smirked and pushed Hibari lightly. He sat on the skylark's lap and began kissing him.

After two minutes of the routine they usually done in the reception room, Hibari put his index finger to Tsunayoshi's lips. "Something is wrong with you today." Tsunayoshi looked to Hibari's face, rather surprised. "You can tell? Is it that obvious?" He asked. "You are… less intense." Hibari answered.

"I… couldn't get him out of my head." Tsunayoshi pinned the president down and lay down beside him. "My younger twin. His name is Sawada Tsuna. I just know of his existence yesterday…" He touched his plastered head. "I have no data of anyone named Sawada with the same kanji as your family living in Namimori." Hibari replied indifferently.

"He's locked in darkness. That's the only hint I have. There's someone with him. His name is Giotto Vongola. Have you ever heard of him?" Tsunayoshi asked. "Yes, Giotto Vongola is the CEO of Vongola corp. is there anything wrong with him?" Hibari asked in return. "Yeah…" Tsuna placed himself on top of Hibari and stare to the cold blue eyes intently. "He's the one hiding my younger twin away."

Hibari tackled the smaller teenager to make him on top again. "You're a very interesting kissing buddy to have, Hibari." Tsunayoshi hugged the president's neck and kissed him. Hibari didn't move and replied to the kiss.

It was then a few girls came to the rooftop and caught them kissing. All of them dropped their bentous in shock. Tsunayoshi smirked and let go of Hibari's neck. "Such naughty girls," He said in a devilish sexy voice. "Catching me and Hibari-san kissing, such naughty girls…" He clicked his tongue and the girls shivered in excitement.

"S-s-s-sorry to interrupt you and Hibari-sama, Tsunayoshi-sama! W-we'll leave now, o-okay? KYAAAAAAAA!"

They scurried off the rooftop hurriedly. "Thanks for today, Hibari-san. It was amazing." Tsunayoshi stood up and dusted his clothes. "It will be more amazing if you can find any information about my long lost twin though." He smiled devilishly as he left the rooftop.

Really, Sawada Tsunayoshi just can't hate Sawada Tsuna the same way Sawada Tsuna hates him.

* * *

_In which it decided to return._

Tsuna is dreaming. He is sure of it. He knows nothing of this place he was in at the moment. A pure white circular room with some writings of digital codes he can find when cracking websites. He tried to speak, but no voice comes out. He sighed in irony as he found it pathetic for not being able to speak even in his own dream.

'_Where is this…? Why would I dream this place? I don't even know it.' _He thought. It was then he saw a pure orange light on top of him. Tsuna felt warm when it touched him. He felt familiar and nostalgic to this orange light.

_Poor you… _

Tsuna flinched as he heard a familiar, yet unfamiliar voice coming from the orange light.

_You can't even speak in your own dreams. Poor you…_

Tsuna knitted his eyebrow in an obviously displeased expression. _'If you're here just to mock me, feel free to leave my dream.' _He pouted.

_No, no, padrone. I'm not here to mock you. I've been looking forward to see you for over a decade._

The orange light mischievously flew around. _'What are you…? Why are you in my dream?'_

_I am merely a voice, il mio padrone. I can finally come to your dreams after someone crack some firewalls in Arcobaleno database. Or… you can finally be here._

Tsuna fell silent, but he chuckled afterwards. _'That would be me.' _He smiled and laughed silently. The orange light abruptly stopped moving around. He stayed in front of Tsuna's face and flew silently to Tsuna's neck.

_So cute. I want to hurry and voice you, padrone. Your happiness, your sorrow, your anger, I want to voice all of them…_

'_Um, orange light-san?' _

_Please leave, il mio padrone. Your consciousness shouldn't return back here in any time soon. The next I see you, would be when I can voice your every emotion._

Tsuna disappeared from the white circular room. The orange light manifested in the same form it saw of his _padrone_. "You've said the words." A ghastly voice can be heard and the orange light perked its head. "'Voice', I've heard you… I've heard your words…" The black, bandaged man said.

_Bermuda von Vichtenstein… _

"What is it that you want? Because it can trigger a law I must uphold." The ghastly voice said to 'Voice'.

_I decided to return. I decided to return to il mio padrone's side._

"Then the law… shall be upheld."

The ghastly voice returned with a strange looking capsule and broke it. It spread thousands of Xs and the whole room flashed red.

"When the 'Rainbow's sun' clicked 'yes', we shall send email to the main players!" With that, Bermuda disappeared, leaving 'Voice' all by itself.

**xxx**

It's in the middle of the night. Reborn opened his laptop lazily and saw some emails, mostly from his students. He yawned and clicked the yes button to all of them. "That should be all. God I should take some espresso." He closed his laptop's lid and thousands of Xs invaded his computer. It flashed red and used Reborn's email to send emails to addresses even the hitman himself doesn't know.

When the computer stopped flashing, a simple rhyme, a signature of Falcon appeared on Reborn's desktop.

_Scum sees, scum does~_

_~Falcon~_

* * *

_In which the email reached the main players._

Location: Sawada Household

A certain orange-cased iPhone 4 vibrated. The owner moaned, displeased to be disturbed he ignored it and continue his slumber. He got a red notification on his Yahoo! account. It was subjected to the Free Sky.

oOo

Location: Dark room in Vongola corp.'s building

A bell-like tune was heard from the still-active iMac. The owner had fallen asleep on the armchair, but didn't show any sign of waking up after the tune. He got a notification from his Hotmail account. It was subjected to the Confined Sky.

oOo

Location: CEO room of Vongola corp.

A Blackberry Storm vibrated so hard that it fell down from the table. The owner grunted and closed his ears, mumbling. "Not now G… I'm so fucking tired…" And went back to sleep. He got a notification from his Gmail account. It was subjected to the Golden-haired manipulator.

oOo

_When the 'voice' decided to return back to its owner_

_The free sky and his six guardians shall arise_

_They will do whatever it takes to hinder 'voice's' return, along with the rainbow_

_While the confined sky and those who confine him_

_Shall do whatever it takes to get it back_

_The 'voice' that has been in the care of rainbow for over a decade shall be unleashed_

_And a new battle will break_

_O mighty Lord, will the confined sky join the free one?_

_Or will they swap places, and bring smile to the golden-haired manipulator's face?_

_In the end, everything will be decided by the willpower the confined sky possesses._

* * *

**YEAY FINISHED! XDDD**

**Short chapter 'cause I needed this out immediately XDDD**

**Oh things are going to get sooo much better for my liking from here! Voice yeay yeay yeaaay!**

**Oops! I shouldn't be getting too excited and spoil everything here XD**

**Anonymous replies:**

**Purr (): It does? I don't really read Death Note so I don't really know XD Thanks! I like them as well XDD**

**(): But romance between a bad guy and the hero is very cool, I like that kind of romance XDD Yeah, we all should be grateful if we have voice XD**

**Cerulean and Gray (): Whoaaa don't hate Gio! I love him too! XD**

**Akari-chan (): Ahaha XD there are reasons why Giotto agrees so easily, though I won't mention it here XD**

**Also, "Padrone" and "Il mio padrone" means "Owner" and "My owner" XD And I recommend you to hear Tzigane when Tsunayoshi is playing it. That song is super badass XD!**

**Oookay! Please Review? XDDD**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	5. Help! Author needs some Ideas from you!

Hi! Chiri here!

After a long debate with myself which includes me shouting to the mirror and my poor laptop to get yelled at, I decided to give you guys the supernatural stuff in a separate chapter than the actual one, because it's not easy to insert _everything _in this note I'm going to give with its full details in the story.

(FYI, I also have this kind of guide for **Codename: Sky Hunters**' artifacts, including the ones you haven't seen and their history XD)

You can also guess which power is whose, of course I have some main people in mind, but you guys are extremely welcomed to suggest what your favorite chara's Voice ability should be. :D

* * *

Voice:  
Advanced word mastery. The core of all Voice ability is the 'voice' inside Arcobaleno Database.

Voice ability is activated when your 'word' reached the thing, time, place, or someone's 'Door of Absolute Existence'.

Door of Absolute Existence:  
It basically means the 'core' of the thing/time/place/someone's existence. The entrance to the entire meaning of your existence is called the Door of Absolute Existence.

Division:  
'Move'  
'Time'  
'Place'  
'Order'

Move:  
Commandments of 'Move' consisted of 'Halt', and 'Go'. 'Halt' can make a moving object stop or stopping an object that move under the 'Go' command and vice-versa. Its movement will follow your hands or fingers, when you're advanced it can move according to your will without anything to indicate where or how it should move.

Time:  
Commandments of 'Time' consisted of 'Stop', 'Move', and 'Return'. 'Stop' can make the time stop, while 'Move' can turn the time on. 'Return' ability requires exact time you wish to return to down to its minutes. The more advanced you are, the longer you can stop time and the further away you can return in time.

Place:  
There is no specific commandment for 'Place'. You just need to say 'Place: (where you want to go)'. The more advanced you are, the further you can go.

Order:  
The same as 'Place'. But, the order needs to have the subject's full name in order to work. The example of 'Order' is: 'Order: (Subject's full name) I order you to (the thing you want the subject to do)'. The stronger willpower your subject possess, the harder you can 'Order' them and vice-versa.

* * *

Also, you can list people you want to appear in the story with their Voice division. Like… example, you want Kyoko to appear with 'Move', or I-Pin with 'Time'. My main worries are Giotto's Guardians, Arcobaleno, and Tsunayoshi's Guardians though. XD

That's it! Please leave a review with your opinions, okay? Every word helps XD

P.S: If you can include the reason why you want him/her with that specific ability would be awesome as well! XD

~Chiri-tan


	6. The best birthday, talking, and cannot

**Okay, I need to make some things clear. **

**Here are the canon terms of Voice Inside the Arcobaleno database, so you won't need to scroll down to find what it means:**

**Voice (ability)**

'**Voice' / Voce**

**Door of Absolute Existence / Porta dell Esistenza Assoluta**

**Padrone – Owner**

**Il mio Padrone – My Owner**

**Padrone di Voci – Master of Voices**

**Arcobaleno Database / A.D / Fortezza Digitale di Arcobaleno**

**Falcon / Falcone**

**Confined Sky / Confinati Cielo **

**Free Sky / Libero Cielo**

**Golden-haired Manipulator / Dai Capelli d'oro Manipolatore**

**Guardians of the Free Sky / Guardiani dell Libero Cielo **

* * *

_In which it was his best birthday party ever… sort of._

Tsunayoshi woke up and ignored his bloody iPhone who dared to vibrate when he was asleep. He scratched his stomach lazily and checked his alarm clock. It was six in the morning, he could've sleep for another hour, but he chose to go downstairs and eat breakfast leisurely, something he rarely did.

"Mom, are you in there? Holy shizzles it smells like caramels on a chocolate cake." He entered the kitchen, and caught his mom baking a birthday cake with 'Happy 15th birthday, Tsu-kun!' on it. Oh gods, he forgot that today is his birthday. He felt like smiling in contentment, but he remembered something sweet and bitter at the same time.

"Mom, why are you baking _me _cakes? Aren't you celebrating my, I mean our birthday party with…" Tsunayoshi stopped dead. Nana stopped her icing and looked to his son with guilty eyes. _'Say it,' _Tsunayoshi urged to himself. _'Say Tsuna. Haven't I resolved that I will accept his existence no matter how much he rejects mine?'_

"I think I should celebrate with you instead, Tsu-kun. We can order something from Yamamoto-san's place and eat it, the three of us with your father. We've never done that before. That is, of course, if you don't have any plans with your friends." His mother's voice seemed so far away right now. He'd never done that in all his life. The three of them celebrating _his_ birthday, birthday cakes, and birthday decorations adoring the living room, partying. Then hit up some Resident Evil movies (God, that movie is awesome) with his dad and his mom bringing them popcorns and French fries.

All the plans Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoya, Lambo, Chrome and Mukuro had made for him meant nothing to this typical family-quality-time with the Sawadas. Tsunayoshi smiled a perfect smile and nodded. "Of course, mom. I have no plans at all." Nana beamed at her son and hugged him. "Oh thank goodness, Tsu-kun!"

After a long mother and son time, Tsunayoshi took a shower and return upstairs with only bath towels on. His slightly-tanned skin glowed under the shy sun that peeked from the east. He took another towel and dried his hair while absentmindedly checked his iPhone. He got an email, which was weird; he didn't give _this _email address to anyone. This was a dummy account he made to stalk every NCIS tumblr possible, but ended up as a failure.

**[ Voice: Move & Place ]**

From:

"Vindince" [avenger-vindice (at) vendicare. com]

View Contact

To: super - ncis. stalker (at) rocketmail. com

Dear Sawada Tsunayoshi,

Congratulations! You are one of the main players in the 'Voice Poem War'! The poem itself should be attached in this email.

With Voice's decision to return, we are overjoyed to inform you that you are granted the ability to Move objects. How it should work will also be attached in the same documents as the poem.

Have fun in the game, and the quicker you gather your guardians, the better.

-Vindince.

Tsunayoshi laughed and threw his phone. "What the hell? That's a stupid prank to pull!" He laughed again, but he fell silent as he tried his powers.

_Move: __  
__Commandments of 'Move' consisted of 'Halt', and 'Go'. 'Halt' can make a moving object stop or stopping an object that move under the 'Go' command and vice-versa. Its movement will follow your hands or fingers, when you're advanced it can move according to your will without anything to indicate where or how it should move._

He stretched his hand and pointed his fingers to the encyclopedia. "_Go._" The encyclopedia moved fiercely and smacked him on his injured head. "Oh gods! Dammit all!" He flailed his hand and the encyclopedia moved around his room. "Okay, okay, how to stop it again?" He talked to himself as the encyclopedia moved wildly.

"Tsu-kun, is something wrong?" His mother's worrying voice filled his ears and he quickly said 'nothing' to the thin air. "Oh, yeah! _Halt!_" The encyclopedia dropped itself and he sighed in relief. "Tsu-kun, if you don't leave for school now, you'll be late!" Sawada Nana said. Tsunayoshi nodded and ran downstairs. He said his goodbyes and stepped out from his house leisurely.

_Place: __  
__There is no specific commandment for 'Place'. You just need to say 'Place: (where you want to go)'. The more advanced you are, the further you can go._

"Let's see the other one. _Place: Namimori High school, the front gate._"

And he magically appeared in front of Namimori High's front gate. "Crazy… stu-!" He collapsed and instinctively held his throat. _'What's happening? I can't speak…' _He tried to blurt some words, but none came out.

"_Place: Namimori High school, the front gate." _The scenery in front of him distorted and Yamamoto Takeshi appeared in front of him. "Eh, Natsu? I was…" The normally grinning Yamamoto looked confused as he tried to find an explanation to his sudden appearance out of nowhere. He opened his mouth to say 'its okay, Yamamoto.', but, there was no voice to be heard.

_You can experience what padrone had to deal with all his live for a while. Okay, Sawada Tsunayoshi? _

He can hear an unfamiliar, yet familiar voice. "Natsu?" Yamamoto asked. Tsunayoshi shook his head and stood. _'Its fine, Yamamoto' _he mouthed to him. But, before Yamamoto can offer himself to escort Tsunayoshi to the classroom, Hibari Kyoya appeared from inside the gate. "What are you doing, herbivores?" He asked. Both Tsuna and Yamamoto knows that this actually means _'Why are you crowding, herbivores?' _Yamamoto laughed. "It's nothing, Hibari. It seems that Tsuna here lost his voice. Maybe a cold?" Yamamoto grinned.

"Is it true, herbivore?" He directed his cold blue gaze to Tsunayoshi. The vice-president smirked and nodded. Hibari grabbed Tsunayoshi's collar and put his hand on the vice president's forehead. The president of student council dragged Tsunayoshi to the reception room and laid him on the sofa. "I received a very strange email, Tsunayoshi…" Hibari caressed his brown hair and started doing butterfly kisses, leaving him hickeys.

"I guess I should try it out. _Order: Sawada Tsunayoshi, I order you to feel ecstatic pleasure." _Tsunayoshi's body shivered from the instant pleasure coursing through his body. He moaned and kissed Hibari's neck. The vice president tackled the skylark until he was on top of him on the sofa. "You're interesting Hibari, very interesting…" Tsunayoshi said, not realizing that his voice had returned.

"By the way, Tsunayoshi…" Hibari grabbed Tsunayoshi's nape and they fell to the floor with Hibari on top. "Expect your present soon."

After his usual kissing routine, Tsunayoshi left the reception room. He told Gokudera and Yamamoto that he can't celebrate his own birthday because his mother had plans. Gokudera looked disappointed, but Yamamoto grinned and said that it was fine.

After the bell rang, Tsunayoshi rushed home to be greeted with his parents. His dad was smiling while holding a Resident Evil DVD and his mom was standing behind his birthday cake. "Happy birthday, Tsu-kun!"

For you, maybe it was lame to celebrate your 16th birthday with your parents at home, but for Sawada Tsunayoshi, it was the best birthday party ever…

A zombie shouted from the screen.

…sort of.

* * *

_In which he talked to the Shimon Inc._

"Tsuna, I can't come to your place today, sorry. I promised you, didn't I? But, I have to meet with some very important clients. You understand, do you? I know you will. I've arranged Miura-chan to buy everything you want for your birthday. Just ask her, she'll get it. It's my present for you. Buon Compleanno, Tsuna."

Giotto pressed the red button even before he can hear any responds. Like he could, anyways… Tsuna won't answer him no matter what he said. That had been the easiest way to deal with Tsuna. Contact him via phone so he won't have any chance to respond.

It's not like Giotto purposefully made his meeting with Shimon Inc. collided with Tsuna's birthday. Shimon Inc.'s director who miraculously cleared all of the company's debt in two years, Enma Shimon, contacted him just a few hours ago, stating that he got a weird email and would like to consult Vongola's Nascosto department about it.

It wasn't like Giotto didn't know about the email in question. It was about 'Voice Poem War', the sacred war he, G, and Daemon had heard when they were young. He was waiting for the miracle director at the Hilton hotel's lounge, but, the infamous director and his workers were late.

"Are you Giotto Vongola, CEO of Vongola corp.?" A woman in her twenties with overly large boobs and ponytail asked him. "Yes, and you must be Suzuki Adelheid." He gestured the woman to sit down. "Not to be considered rude… but, where is the president-director of Shimon Inc.?" Giotto asked without any wishy-washy talk.

"I-I am…" A red-haired boy approached them. Suzuki-san bowed slightly. Giotto couldn't believe his eyes. The miracle director looked as fragile as Tsuna does. He stuttered, wore an eye patch bandage on his right eye, and there are many band-aids adoring his face. His skin was slightly tanned than Tsuna's deathly pale skin. No wonder, this boy probably had seen much more sun then Tsuna ever does.

Before the director was able to offer him a hand to shake, the red-haired boy tripped over nothing and fell face-first to the ground. "Are you o-?" Giotto's words were stopped by the fact that his body was floating midair. "Fuck it, Kozato…" The _formerly _red-haired boy screeched. "You told me to leave it to you while you can't even manage a _fucking _greeting without _fucking _tripping yourself." The now white-haired boy readjusted his eye patch to his left eye.

"Giotto Vongola, CEO of Vongola corp." One bright red eye stared to him analytically from head to toe, in midair. _"Halt." _The CEO of Vongola was back on his feet. "You are…?" The blond asked. "I'm Enma. Enma Shimon." The white-haired boy licked his own hand in excitement. "How long has it been since the last time I'm out, Adel?" Adelheid shivered before actually answer the boy. "It has been two weeks, d-director…"

"Right," Enma Shimon licked his fingers again. "Enma tasted as delicious as ever, good job feeding him, Adel." Adelheid bowed in fear and Enma Shimon sat on the sofa besides her. "I want to meet him." Giotto narrowed his eyes as he sat across the Shimons. "I beg your pardon?" He asked. "Which 'him' were you asking for?" He asked with genuine tone of curiosity.

"Don't play dumb with me, Giotto Vongola…" Giotto flinched slightly when the white-haired boy spoke his name. "The boy, owner of Voice, cherished by Cervello, and protected by Vindince." He smirked. "He's not that special." Giotto said, stacking bunch of papers in front of him. Enma Shimon laughed maniacally and crossed his leg on top of another.

"You're underestimating the _Padrone di Voci_'s worth." Enma's right eye widened like a crazy man would. Enma Shimon scoffed. "Enough with the chitchat. _Order: Giotto Lorenzini del Vongola, I order you to-!_" Giotto closed his ears with his gloved hands. He totally didn't expect the Shimon director to know his full name. But, before he was given the time to think, Enma had use his _Move _ability and pushed him to the wall across the room.

"_Time: Stop." _His body abruptly stopped along with other object and people in the room, the scenery around him turned black and white, like the grayscale option in his Photoshop. He let himself to fall to the ground. When his feet reached the ground, he muttered. "_Move._"

The color returned to the room like the way it disappeared, immediately. "As expected of the _Dai Capelli d'oro Manipolatore_!" Enma Shimon laughed his maniac laugh. "I'd like to retreat for a while because using mine and Kozato's Voice will probably make me lose my actual voice. Be sure to let _me _see the _Padrone di Voci_, Giotto Vongola!" The crazy looking boy fell to his knee, his bloodshot red-colored eye staring at Giotto like some psychopath.

"And Adel," The white-haired boy said without looking to her and licked his own fingers. "Be sure to feed Kozato well. He won't admit it, but this body is mine just as much it was his. And I want _our _body to stay delicious, got me?"

"Y-yes, director." Suzuki Adelheid can only stutter in agreement. The Shimon director yawned and dragged his eye patch to his right eye and fell unconscious. "You're not the type to just nod and agree, Suzuki Adelheid," Giotto said to the Shimon girl who tended to her director. "Director… is scary. Even more than Enma is."

"So, what is it that you want to tell me? Clearly, it wasn't about the 'Voice Poem War'." He asked. "True…" Suzuki Adelheid said. But before she can continue, the redheaded boy stopped her. "Th-the Shimon Inc. will ally ourselves with Vongola until we get what's inside the _Fortezza Digitale di Arcobaleno_. We, along with one more family, are recognized as the 'Confiner' of the _Confinati Cielo_." Those words made Giotto's eyes widened.

"Who… is the last one?"

"It's all according to what the _Voce _wish, and what Cervello decided."

* * *

_In which he couldn't hear, or see anything clearly._

He sat down on a swing.

It was a raining, and he was sitting on a swing, gazing to the dark, pouring sky. He couldn't remember the reason why he's here. He remembered asking Miura-san to drive him to the park. He asked her to get him a present, but he forgot what he asked of the lady.

His brown-doe eyes were dull, and lifeless. He sat there limply, like a broken doll gazing to the pouring sky. He didn't care of the rain droplets that hit him harshly on his face. It was like the rain was crying for a doll who had forgotten how to cry.

'_Nothing will change.' _He mused to himself. _'Well, something did change…' _He mused again.

Even though he had learned to accept everything that happened, Tsuna had some moments he really waited for. It was his birthday. Every year, his mother would come with some heavenly home-baked cakes. _His_ birthdaycake.

The two of them would blow the candles, or the three of them, if his father came. Giotto had promised to take him somewhere during his birthday. But, he… abandoned him for work's sake, which he completely understood why. The Vongola corp. was Giotto's life, and will always be. He was _nothing_ compared to the company.

But, it was still hurt to be abandoned like that.

He blinked passively and tried to listen to the sound of the downpour. It usually comforted him, but now, he couldn't hear it clearly. There was nobody to celebrate his birthday with, nobody cared. Not even the parents who brought him to this world today a few years back.

Tsuna wanted to smile, but his face didn't recognize his order, and it remained expressionless. And so, he hung limply on the swing. Suddenly, he could hear a lightning strike. He wanted to jolt. But his body, again, did not recognize the order and fell down to the mud instead. He wanted to stand up, but he couldn't, he wanted to scream, but he doesn't have any voice.

He can't close his eyes either. Like it was forcing him to see all of the scenery in front of him, even a pool of mud in Gaussian blur. If his entire body was shivering, then he couldn't feel it at all. He didn't move any of his muscles, or more like he couldn't move any of them. Then, he heard the sound of footsteps. It was hidden in the rain, and he also couldn't hear it very well. But the footsteps were nearing.

He tried to wave his hands so whoever this person was, he could help him to get to Vongola corp.'s building. He had forgotten his notes somewhere; he hoped that person can read his lips' movement and understood him without words, that'll make his life easier.

"Tsuna?" He heard the stranger's voice, calling his name. He wanted to look up and respond, but his body was too weak for that. How many hours since he was here again? Two hours? Four hours?

Wrong.

The answer was ten hours.

Ten hours under the downpour had made him limp. He was broken when no one he expected to come to his birthday were actually there. He can feel a cool hand on his forehead, measuring his temperature. "Holy shizzles, Tsuna! You got a freakin' high fever!" The stranger said. A fever? No wonder his whole body felt numb and unmovable.

"Okay, I gonna get you to the house. It's gonna be alright. Mom'll treat ya." The stranger lifted him from the ground as if he was as light as a feather. The stranger gave him a piggyback ride and he instinctively snuggled to the stranger's broad shoulder, and it offered him warmth. "Everything's gonna be alright," The stranger assured him once again. "I'll treat you soon."

For the first time in ten hours, rain droplets didn't fall on Tsuna's body.

And it felt good.

* * *

**Yeaaaaaaay! This chapter is finished! **

**Spoiler for the next chapter: The "stranger" will nurse our sick favorite hacker! XD**

**Um… of course you guys know who stranger is, right?**

**Sooo, um, reply again? XDDD**

**Anonymous replies:**

**Chapter 4:**

**CeruleanAndGray (): Lol yes Tsunayoshi is like… how Tsuna won't be. XDDD**

**Scarletnight13 (): Yes, they will, probably, read to find out XD**

**And to **_**Breathless02 **__(omg I can't believe that you are reviewing my story since you're like one of my favorite authors *o*)__**, Suzuru Seiyo, Orcux, and TsunaxGiotto4ever **_**thank you for the advice, it really helped! XDD**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	7. Listening, slapping, and transmissions

_In which he listened to his mother's story._

"Tsu-kun! Where did you…?" His mother asked him, looking almost ready to cry. "Mom, please. He has a bad fever." Tsunayoshi looked at his mother with sadness. "I understand! Come, put him in… his room." Tsunayoshi narrowed his eyes as his mother guide him to second floor. He never went to the second floor. His own room was at first floor.

The second floor was empty except for the storage room and another room he doesn't know the content. He knows that his mother cleaned that room every day, but he was never around to take a peek. Being the student council's vice-president took a lot of time after all.

The room they just entered was the most high-tech room Tsunayoshi ever visited. Not even the computer lab at school can compare to this room. One side of the wall was covered in sets of computer monitors. The room probably contained twenty different monitor, all facing to the center, three iMacs. It also has five wireless keyboards and three different computer mouse.

Under the window were stereo systems in different brands. There were Sony, and so many other brands he never knew it existed, along with a small refrigerator. The next wall had a little cupboard in front of the bed. The bed was small and comfortable looking. The blue colored sheets matched the wall's gray color in an odd way.

"Mom," Tsunayoshi began, but his mother laughed a sad laugh and yanked his younger twin's wet clothes. "This is the first time you've been to Tsu-chan's room, isn't it?" She changed her younger son's clothes with a new, orange with black trims pajamas. "How can I not know about this room? It's in my own house!" He said while watching his mother tending to his half-conscious brother.

"Tsu-chan… lived in his own expense ever since he was four. We didn't buy him all of this." His mom looked around the room with sad expression. "Whenever I asked him how he got all of this stuff, he mouthed 'Mantis', and then he'll shut his door. Tsuna never came down for dinner. I always left his dinner in front of his door…"

"Mom… who… I mean… um…" He lost his words. He never felt comfortable when discussing about money with his parents. "Giotto-kun, I mean, Vongola corp. was the one who supplied all Tsu-chan's necessities, I think. It was weird, I even think so." Nana continued as she put her hand on Tsuna's forehead. Tsunayoshi gritted his teeth when his mother mentioned that name. "Please tell me more about Giotto Vongola." Tsunayoshi followed his mother's example and placed his cold hand to Tsuna's cheek.

"Giotto-kun and I first met in a hospital. I was carrying both of you at that time. Giotto-kun with his two friends, Daemon-kun and G-kun came to my place. Of course I don't know who they are at that time. But Giotto-kun grinned to me as he put his ears on my stomach. 'Please work hard, Sawada Nana-san. I can't wait to see my cute Tsuna!' That's what he said…

"After that incident, he visited my room much more often. Sometimes bringing Daemon-kun and G-kun with him. He told me about himself and his soon-to-be corporation Vongola. And how he needed Tsuna. I don't quite understand him, of course.

"After so many visits, even more than Iemitsu, I trusted him. When he told me Tsuna won't have to feel inferiority complex towards you a few years later, I was so happy. I didn't ask for details and agreed without Iemitsu's consent. I didn't think that they'll just take Tsu-chan away from me…" She sobbed for a while, but then she continued. "That day, when you just got home from your violin concert, Tsu-chan was out of his room and he'd seen you playing. He watched you with amazed expression, but it soon turned bitter. I guess it was because he realized that he wasn't the only prodigy in the family and that struck him hard. He slammed the door shut and the next day, people from Vongola corp. came and moved Tsuna's important stuff." She clenched her fists and sobbed on Tsuna's blanket.

"Tsu-chan was crying, but I didn't see him. I was busy stopping Iemitsu from punching the Vongola workers one by one. I saw Giotto-kun in front of our house with his black car. He hugged Tsuna and said 'Hi little Skye, I'm Giotto. I knew you through Mantis.' After he said that, Tsuna stopped crying, and he doesn't move. He just leaned his head to Giotto's shoulder. And then they entered the car and leave. I cried so hard after that…"

She sobbed again. "Mom, this is the last question. Why do you celebrate this birthday with me?" Tsunayoshi wiped his tears from his face. "Eh? I got an email from Daemon-kun that Giotto-kun will take Tsu-chan out this year. So I won't need to come." Sawada Nana wiped her tears with shocked expression.

'_That cunning blond…' _Tsunayoshi clicked his tongue angrily. "Oops, I think we should let Tsu-chan sleep now." His mother stood up and took Tsuna's dirty clothes. She smiled and gestured Tsunayoshi to leave the room. When Tsunayoshi was about to leave, he felt a tug, asking him to not go.

"Huh?"

His mother giggled and ruffled his brown hair. "It seems like Tsu-chan wants you to stay, Tsu-kun. Please look after him, okay?" And then she closed the door.

Tsunayoshi sighed and shook his head. "Hahaha, you're weird, Tsuna," He grabbed the younger twin's hand and sat on the floor. "A few days ago you threw banana split to my head and now you're asking me not to go." Tsunayoshi brought Tsuna's hand to his cheek. "Here you go, I'll give some of my coolness to you."

But then, Tsunayoshi kissed his younger twin's hand with his cold lips.

* * *

_In which he slapped G's girlfriend._

"He's gone? !" Giotto's eyes widened as he listened to Ugetsu's voice from his phone. _"Yes, Giotto. I heard from G who heard it from his girlfriend." _Giotto grinded his teeth in frustration and sighed angrily. "Okay then, thank you, Ugetsu." The blond pressed his Blackberry Storm's screen so hard that it almost crack.

"Is something wrong, boss?" His chauffeur asked, looking to him from the mirror. The blond sighed angrily and threw his Blackberry across his car, almost hitting the chauffeur. Amber eyes glowed in anger as he took off his gloves and threw them somewhere. "Damn, damn, damn." No longer had his voice sounded like pleasant baritone which can make girls throw babies at him. It sounded like a low growl of an angered tiger.

"Sir?" The chauffeur asked again. "Can't you do something to avoid this stupid traffic jam and drive me to the main office already?" Giotto snapped at the poor man. "Y-yessir!" The chauffeur took a sharp turn to the left and led them to a smaller, yet looser road.

"That stupid girl! Didn't I tell her to keep an eye on _him_? ! What if someone from other groups or companies got hold of him? We'll lose 60 percent of our monthly income!" The blond ruffled his own hair and punched the window. "Sir, what are you talking about?" The chauffeur asked _again_.

"Sawada Tsuna…" Giotto took a deep breath as he watched a fountain near his workplace. "Are we close?" He asked to the chauffeur. "Yes, sir. We've arrived." Giotto stormed out of the car when one of his doormen opened his door. He rushed to the lobby to see a redhead sitting next to a crying brunette.

"Where is he? Who's the one in charge of searching him?" He asked to his best friend and his right-hand man. "Alaude is currently searching, Daemon and Ugetsu also helped." The redhead answered. Giotto glared menacingly at the crying girl in front of him. "Miura-chan, I told you to take care of Tsuna, didn't I?" He asked with a fervent cold tone.

Miura-chan looked up to his direction fearfully and nodded. "Tsuna-san… He asked me to drive him to a park. So, I dropped him there. When we arrived, he asked me to get him a penthouse with a starry sky as its ceiling. I nodded and asked him to wait for me there. He nodded and sat on the swings.

"I rushed to Namimori's VIP apartment complex to get things done. When I realized that it had been ten hours, I asked the clerk to wait so I can get his real client. I rushed to the park, but it was raining and there was a traffic jam. And when I got there… he's… he's…" Miura-chan sobbed. Giotto gritted his teeth and slapped the girl.

"You could have gotten someone to look after him instead of leaving him alone! That boy can't talk and he has zero experience in socializing! Do you think he'll fend off strangers instead of following them? !" Giotto raged. The whole lobby of Vongola Tower went silent to watch their boss' wrath. Something that rarely happened.

"Giotto, cut her some slack…" G patted his best friend's shoulder as he sighed. "I'm not cutting anyone any slack until _he_ is found. And that includes your girl, _Guerino._" Giotto stormed off as Miura-chan wailed and hugged his boyfriend.

Giotto walked to the janitor's closet and knocked at the wall behind the third rack. "Tell everyone from the 'underworld' to find him. But, don't tell them who he really is; just tell them that he is one of important people in Vongola Nascosto department. Those who can find him will be granted fifteen million US dollar and membership to Vongola. Spread it, Daesy."

'Daesy' knocked the wall back which signaled his yes. As expected of the head of Vongola corp.'s technology department, he already knew that Miura Haru stupidly _lost _the company's greatest asset. Giotto got out from the cramped janitor's closet and walked to his office as he mused to himself about how weird the hackers he knew are.

He sat down on his chair and leaned back. Before he can ask for a cup of coffee to whomever there was in the office boy's pantry, a certain snow-haired man entered his room. "Boss," He called. "Can't I get my coffee, Alaude." It wasn't a question, Giotto was pissed.

"What did you do to contribute to _his_ search?" Alaude asked with a piercing tone. Giotto sighed, but straightened himself otherwise. "I asked Daesy to spread things about him in 'underworld', since they're easier to work with than the police- not that I'm insulting you." The blond chuckled as the snow-haired man narrowed his cyan eyes.

"You're asking that nerd?" Alaude said with his infamous piercing tone again. "That nerd happens to like Skye." Giotto replied with a smile. Alaude clicked his tongue in annoyance as Giotto remained unfazed by his glares. "Now if you excuse me, I want my black coffee. Not the instant one, so you can't ask me to make it by myself. Ahh, that civet coffee sounds nice. Get me that."

A vein popped on Alaude's head as he turned away from his boss' crazy antiques. Civet coffee, one of the world's most expensive and low-production varieties of coffee; how can one expect to get that coffee just by going to the pantry and ask for one?

"I want civet coffee, someone bring it here." Giotto said to the intercom. Alaude narrowed his eyes again, but decided to say nothing. He sat on a sofa in front of the bookshelves. A few minutes later, a figure with priest robe came running to the office. "That was an extreme signal for me, wasn't it? Since I just got back from Indonesia…"

"Welcome back, Knuckle." Giotto smiled passively. "How was the 'spreading beliefs' going?" Alaude asked with genuine tone of curiosity. "It went extremely well! Here ya go, civet coffee!" Knuckle threw a black plastic bag to Giotto's desk. "Thanks Knuckle!" Giotto smiled.

"By the way, I've heard from G and Miura-chan. They said that Tsuna is missing…" Giotto flinched. Alaude noticed this and pat Knuckle's shoulder, shaking his head. "I'll find him." Giotto declared sternly. His amber eyes flickered with passion and determination. "I haven't got any lead, Primo. Nufufu~" Daemon barged to the room, sitting on the sofa.

"Then why are you here, you insolent worm…" Alaude murmured snappily. Before Daemon can make any remarks or Knuckle to begin with his 'belief-strengthening', Giotto laughed eerily. "Gather everyone." He said with finality that made everyone flinched.

"Giotto… you're serious…" Daemon smirked. The others looked at Giotto with different expressions.

"Yeah. We can't fully trust Daesy, or A.H.A, even some of the Vongola employee. I want my own Guardians to be here." Giotto brought his hands to his face. His amber eyes shone eerily as his lips curled into a sadistic smile.

Everyone in the room flinched when Giotto's other part showed. He repressed it to the extent they never saw that sadistic smile. "I want _it_. And for _it_, I need to get him." Giotto said with an eerie baritone. "Even when I can't get what's inside the Arcobaleno Database by myself, I will get someone who can. I will get every pawn I need until my goal. You guys understand this, yes?" Amber eyes flickered.

Everyone murmured 'yes' and closed in to their Boss' table.

"Yes… golden-haired manipulator…"

* * *

_In which he met with his allies._

_Can you play the piano for me? It's calming._

_I have software for it, it's called Synesthesia. You can play piano with keyboards there._

_It feels warm…_

Melodies engulfed the feverish brunet warmly. It hugged him better than his mom, or his caretaker. The melodies that his twin played… a very warm melody…

He always felt unexplainable hatred towards the older twin, but he also felt something akin to guilt when hating him. Suddenly, the beautiful melodies stopped, and the older twin grabbed his hand and brought it to his own face. "Tsuna… I promise I'll take lip-reading classes; I'll even stop playing music. But… please… can you not reject me? Can you… stay?" Tsuna opened his eyes slowly and saw his twin's troubled face.

_A-ah…_

He stretched his other hand to his twin's face.

_I-I don't… _

_Hey, Tsu-Tsunayoshi…_

Suddenly, he felt a cold stare from the windows. It sent a chill down his spine. Tsuna wanted to dismiss it as his fever's act, but he couldn't do it. He abruptly let go of his twin's face and pushed him away. The young hacker took a blanket and dragged himself downstairs. "Tsuna?" The other brunet asked and followed his younger twin's lead.

_Would that be __**them**__…?_

* * *

_-Changing transmission: you are now within __**Daesy's **__territory-_

Daesy pulled his sweater's hood closer to his face. He didn't trust the 'underworld' to bring Sawada Tsuna back to Vongola corp. building unscathed. The listening device he installed in the Vongola Tower main lobby was useful after all. He got to know that Miura Haru lost _him_. Thank goodness that the all-knowing leader of A.H.A, Mantis, told him where to find Skye as soon as he asked him on mIRC.

A.H.A: All Hackers Association.

It will fund any hacker's living expenses as long as they pledge loyalty to the leader and his seven admins. He was one of these seven admins, and there are other consequences for being A.H.A or more commonly known by the world as Cervello.

One of them would be their absolute freedom. They're not part of anything, even their own family. When he pledged his loyalty, he threw his family name and did freelance hacking for any company that pay him. He also met one of the seven admins, Butter-Fye. She told him about Vongola corp. and how Mantis wants someone to be a spy in Vongola corp.

Daesy accepted Mantis' order and become a spy in Vongola. That was also when he heard of Skye, a young but prodigy hacker capable of defeating another one of seven admins, Falcon. He once in the middle of the night sneaked away from his hideout behind the janitor's closet and looked to the dark room where the boy was hidden. There, he saw an angel.

A brunet shorter than any average boy he met. He has a deathly pale skin and a very serene sleeping figure. He will sometime stir in his sleep. From that moment, Daesy vowed that he will protect this boy. Mantis smiled (through Skype) at him and made him one of his seven admins.

Before he even entered the Sawada household, a familiar brunet came out, hooding himself with a blanket to protect his head from the pouring rain. "Hey." Daesy greeted casually. Skye looked at him with glazed eyes, most likely from his fever. "Quite some stuff you are, Skye, to actually run to your own house." He chuckled and stepped closer to the brunet.

Skye mouthed something. But he couldn't read it. "Don't ever forget who you are. You're not anything, you're just Skye. You're not even Sawada Tsuna." Daesy said with a cold tone. "Right now, you have a role to play. And this whole running away fiasco was not one of them. Mantis was very disappointed." He lied smoothly. As if that happy-go-lucky can ever be disappointed. Skye flinched. His eyes widened in fear.

As if reading the poor boy's heart, Daesy continued. "But don't worry. He didn't tell Falcon," The boy sighed. "At least, not yet." Daesy took out his green-colored Motorola Flipout. "Of course I can call Butter-Fye to tell Falcon about what you did…"

Skye trembled. He clutched his head and shivered. He fell to his knees and stared to the ground. "Return to Vongola corp.'s building, Skye." Daesy ordered. Skye didn't say a thing, but he still shivered. "He didn't run away." Another brunet stepped in front of his younger twin. "Tsuna didn't run away. I was the one who brought him here."

Daesy scoffed. "And who is this, Skye? You know that Mantis forbid us from taking unknown allies, right?" He clicked his tongue in disapproval. "I'm his older twin. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsunayoshi answered with cold tone. "Oh, Libero Cielo." The hacker laughed. "Yeah, like_ Libero Cielo _will protect the Confinati Cielo."

Skye flinched. "You damn-!" The young hacker stood in front of his twin and stretched his hand. Skye mouthed something to his twin. "B-but… Tsuna…" The older twin stammered. Tsuna shook his head and stepped forward. Daesy realized that he was panting heavily.

After a few steps, Skye tripped over nothing and fell to the ground. He panted heavily and didn't get up, too tired to do so. "Tsuna!" Tsunayoshi rushed to his twin's place. But Daesy picked the younger brunet and slung him on his shoulder. "Don't talk to him again. Skye is part of Cervello. He has roles to play, and those roles don't concern you. At least for now." Daesy scratched the back of his hood with his left hand. Tsunayoshi raged and charged towards Daesy.

"Too naïve. Even Butter-Fye can kick your ass easily." Daesy kicked the Tsunayoshi's forehead and he was thrown backwards. "Seeya, Libero Cielo."

"Tch. Tsuna…!"

* * *

_-Changing transmission: IT'S __**MANTIS!**__ :P-_

"Oh, Daesy! Thank goodness. I'm so worried! How's Skye?" Mantis leaped from his favorite seat on Starbucks. "He's in the car. I figured you may want to see him before I returned him to Vongola corp.'s building." Mantis grinned knowingly to Daesy. "I _do_ want to see him, Daesy. But Giotto Vongola will move him somewhere else closer to my place. Thanks anyways." Mantis grinned again.

Daesy looked at him in confusion. As usual, his boss is awesome. He can be all knowing about so many things. He once wondered how many bugs and listening-device his boss installed to many different people he met. "Daesy? C'mon I wanna meet Skye."

Mantis grinned. He walked hastily to Daesy's car and opened door. "I finally meet you, Skye…"

Mantis smiled warmly and touched Skye's face carefully, not wanting to wake him up. He grinned to himself and the boy in front of him. "I will protect what's inside the Arcobaleno Database. But, I'm not the Rainbow. I'm no one, and this no one will protect _you_." Mantis laughed and kissed the brunet's forehead.

"What's inside the Arcobaleno Database is yours. If you're mine, then it's going to be mine as well!"

* * *

**OMG I UPDATED I FEEL SO PROUD!**

**Okay so this chapter introduces you to another party of the Voice Poem War: The A.H.A/Cervellos! They all consist of hackers. Daesy, Butter-Fye, and Mantis are not OCs. Guess them! And if you get it right, I shall give you cookies! **

**And personally, if I live in this universe, I would be a hacker as well. It'll be so awesome if being a hacker can make some organization pay for your living expenses (though with the cost of so many other things T_T)**

**Anonymous reply:**

**Random: Yes he will, with either Tsunayoshi or Giotto. XDD**

**I'm sorry for the late update! Please review!**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan **


	8. Discovering, bugging, and apologizing

_In which he discovered who __**Butter-Fye **__is._

"In the Hall of the Mountain King." Tsunayoshi didn't stop his playing, but he opened his eyes. He continued on with his Cello until the song finished and wiped his sweat. "What are you doing here, Hibari-san? You don't hang out in the music room of Nami High." He asked, narrowing his orange eyes. "I heard a desperate music, herbivore." Hibari Kyoya leaned on the wall besides the door.

"I heard you got into a fight yesterday." Hibari asked, closing his eyes. Tsunayoshi clicked his tongue and placed his Cello back to the cupboard. "It wasn't really a fight," Yes, it wasn't. It was more like he was thrown back to the wall because his forehead met Daesy's shoe. He punched the wall beside the cupboard, breaking it a little. "Don't damage the school properties, herbivore." Hibari glared sternly, but Tsunayoshi glared back at him. After a few minutes of glaring, Tsunayoshi sighed.

"Damn." He cursed. Tsunayoshi sat on a sofa near the piano. "Tsuna was taken away in front of my eyes, it was so embarrassing." Tsunayoshi clicked his tongue. Hibari didn't move from his place, but he still looked at the brunet carefully. "The way that bastard speaks…" Tsunayoshi looked down with bitter expression. "_Even Butter-Fye can kick your ass easily. _It's almost like saying that this Butter-Fye is the weakest of their members, and she or he can beat me easily."

Hibari walked to his direction and leaned to the sofa. He patted Tsunayoshi's brown hair to comfort him in silence. "Thank-!"

"It's true."

Before Tsunayoshi can continue his thanks to Hibari, a woman's voice interrupted them. "It's true that Butter-Fye is the weakest member from all the seven admins." Her voice felt so familiar that Tsunayoshi thought that it was eerie. "It's true that _I'm _the weakest from the seven admins." She walked into the room gracefully and stand in front of the door, looking to their direction. "You… no way…" Tsunayoshi whispered.

"What's wrong, Natsu-kun?" The orange-haired girl smiled innocently. "Sasagawa… Kyoko…" Tsunayoshi said warily.

But, she looks nothing like the girl who confessed to him two years ago when they're still in junior high school. She looked very different. Her orange hair became longer than it was two years ago, and she wore standard Nami High female uniform with green tie instead of the normal red. "Mantis told me that Daesy took your younger twin from the Sawada household." She asked while smiling, one of her trademarks as the most popular girl in middle school.

"Sasagawa Kyoko. You disappeared a year ago when you took a long vacation by yourself and never returned for the school year." Hibari clarified. He took out his tonfa and stood in front of Tsunayoshi. Kyoko looked surprised, but she smiled right after. "Mantis called me and told me I can't waste anymore time. That's why I threw away the name Sasagawa when they marked me as 'missing'. This uniform was given to me by Mantis to wear, so I can infiltrate this place easily."

The orange-head laughed gracefully. "I'm not Sasagawa Kyoko anymore. I'm Butter-Fye of the Cervellos."

Hibari stood in front of Tsunayoshi protectively. His tonfa gleamed as the sunset shone upon it. "I'm not here to fight." Butter-Fye smiled. "I'm here to warn you. Don't stand in Mantis' way." She lifted her hand and smiled gently. _"Go." _The cello broke out from the cupboard and proceeded to slam both Tsunayoshi and Hibari. Thankfully, Hibari drove it away with his tonfa. "Are you okay, Tsunayoshi?" He asked. "Yeah, thankfully." Tsunayoshi sighed.

"Mantis…" Butter-Fye said as she played with a glass vase near the window, making it go up and down. "He spent a _lot _of time making Skye one of us. He spent years just to make him trust us. And finally, _finally _he acquired him," She leaned on the wall beside the door. "I won't let _anyone _stand in Mantis' way. That includes you, Natsu-kun." She smiled eerily.

She snapped her fingers and some books charged to both the skylark and the brunet. When Hibari was about to drove it away, a vase came to his place, hindering him from protecting the vice president. "I won't let you protect the Libero Cielo, Hibari-san." Hibari spun his tonfa, but he still didn't manage to drive it all away on time. _"Order: Sawada Tsunayoshi I order you to-!" _

"Too slow," Butter-Fye was already in front of him, grinning. She kicked Hibari's left wrist, making him let go of his tonfa. She continued with another kicks to various part of Hibari's body. "You 'Order-user' are pretty much useless if you can't manipulate your 'Voice' soundlessly, especially when you have to say the whole sentence. Mantis would have kicked us in our asses if he ever heard us seven admins use 'Order' with sound." She jumped and kicked Hibari's chin.

"Though, I can't blame you. We have been accustomed to our 'Voice' ever since Mantis cracked a little portion of A.D years ago. There's no way you newbies are able to use 'Voice' as good as we do." She smiled soothingly. "Natsu-kun let me tell you. We all have roles we need to play. And you aren't needed to make the plan goes Mantis' way. It won't be good if you convince our beloved Skye to join you, right?" Butter-Fye willed more furniture to charge Tsunayoshi's way.

"If I can _accidentally _kill you here, Mantis would be pleased."

But, before any of the furniture got him, Tsunayoshi closed his eyes. _"Place: -"Butter_-Fye couldn't hear him. She felt wind from her back and something cold on her neck. "_You _are slow." Tsunayoshi said dreadfully. Butter-Fye gulped and shivered. "How…?" She asked.

"It wasn't said at the rules that we have to say it clearly, Kyoko-chan." Tsunayoshi slit his small knife (a gift from Gokudera for his birthday, found on his mailbox this morning) to Kyoko's thin neck. Kyoko shivered even more, but didn't say anything. "Nii-san is worried." Tsunayoshi whispered to her ear. Kyoko fell silent, but she chuckled and muttered. "I told you, didn't I? I'm not Sasagawa Kyoko anymore. I'm Butter-Fye. Right now, I exist solely for Mantis' sake."

"Who is this Mantis you seemed to adore?" Tsunayoshi asked. Kyoko didn't answer immediately. Her light-brown eyes met Tsunayoshi's own orange and she giggled. "He is… my savior." She blushed. "That's why… I'll never let anything stand on his way. _Ever_."

Suddenly, the window broke. "Fye, are you okay?" A man with a very familiar hooded sweater greeted them. "Daesy!" Butter-Fye exclaimed happily. "I heard from Mantis that you went to Nami High by yourself. Clumsy Butter-Fye is clumsy." Daesy shook his head as he sighed. "Ara? I wanted to greet Natsu-kun too, you know? I heard that he actually went and took Skye from us." She said without paying attention to the knife that has been threatening her for a good fifteen minutes.

"The matter was resolved. Vongola moved him into a penthouse in the same building as Mantis'." Daesy said with bored tone. "Really? That's what I called a great coincidence." Butter-Fye laughed. "Anyways, I'm here to take you back." Daesy examined the messy room and clapped. "Your control with 'Move' is the best among us after all," The hooded man grinned. "Is this you, Fye? Making Hibari Kyoya lose consciousness is not a small matter."

"Yep, thank you Daesy." Butter-Fye smiled.

"Don't you think it's about time you let go of her?" Daesy spoke to the brunet. "If you step closer I will kill her." Tsunayoshi seethed. "Can you, Natsu-kun?" Butter-Fye exposed her neck to the young man's knife. Daesy was about to say something, but she laughed. "Regardless of whom I am now… I'm still blood-tied to Onii-chan," She rested her orange head to Tsunayoshi's shoulder. "Can you kill me?" She closed her eyes, still smiling.

"Butter-Fye…" Daesy gritted his teeth. Tsunayoshi gulped nervously. He didn't expect this. How can he kill someone who is his friend's relative? Not to mention that Sasagawa Kyoko _was _his friend. "He couldn't, Fye, you might as well release yourself from him." A chilly tone joined them. A woman with blue eyes and gray hair in pigtails appeared from behind Daesy. "Armonia…" Butter-Fye said in awe.

"Mantis told me to convey his order. You two need to retreat." She said with heavily accented Japanese. "I heard you went missing with N as well." Daesy asked as 'Armonia' walked to his direction, paying no attention to Hibari Kyoya's laying body. "N and I are well. Mantis told me you should return." She said monotonously.

"Tch," Butter Fye elbowed the brown-haired teenager on his ribs and dusted her clothes. "If Mantis told _you _to fetch us, then it's no longer a joking matter." Butter-Fye clicked her tongue. But, she smiled sweetly to the gritting brunet. "Until we meet again, Natsu-kun." She walked to Armonia's place while fixing her crooked tie.

"We can go, Lenzie-chan." Butter-Fye smiled. "You are the Libero Cielo…" Blue eyes pierced to Tsunayoshi's soul emotionlessly. She looked at him with bored expression and turned to her comrade. "Let's go. _Place._" And then, they disappeared.

Tsunayoshi grabbed his broken ribs in immeasurable pain. But what pained him even more was the fact that he was weak. "It can't stay like this any longer…" He muttered to himself in frustration. His sunset eyes were filled by so much hatred and the feeling of defeat.

"It sure can't, Dame-Natsu. I don't want my school to be destroyed because of your incompetence." Tsunayoshi caught a glimpse of orange, black, and green before blacking out.

* * *

_Changing Transmission: __**HEY! IT'S MANTIS!**_

_You're going to witness a very secret meeting of the Cervello's Seven Admins, you know? Yeah, I'm talking to you. You, who conveniently put a bug on Falcon, Daesy, and Butter-Fye. You, who's been reading all transmissions so far! Too bad I notice you! But, I trust you to keep this secret. Don't tell the Vongolas, or any other party in the Voice Poem War. I will know when you try to tell Vongola, or Libero Cielo. Why? Because I've put a bug on you! Aha! You'll never find it; I'm so skillful after all!_

* * *

Mantis grinned to himself as he entered a room in his own apartment. He scoffed as he found another bug someone implanted on his clothes, but let it stay anyways.

Until… it burst into flames.

"You know I don't like our conversation recorded," Before his partner can say his real name, Mantis teleported in front of him and closed his mouth. "Call me Mantis, okay?" He smiled threateningly. His partner- best friend, on that case - was unmoved. "…" was his only reply, unlike many of his other retainers who would try and make excuses. Nevertheless, Mantis grinned. "You broke the mirror again." He meant it to be a question, but the amused tone in his voice felt so dominant that he can't bear to add the question mark.

"…. I dislike mirrors…" His partner replied with a quiet voice. Mantis sat down in an armchair directly across his partner's own. "Because they show you Enma?" He asked, looking amused. The redhead's unique eyes flickered as he looked at Mantis with anger. But, he said nothing. He slumped down to his armchair and played with his injured fingers. Various brand of bandages decorated both his fingers and his face alike.

Mantis felt uncomfortable by the silence. But, this happened a lot between him and his quiet best friend. "…. _I'm _Enma." He muttered _very _quietly. Mantis ran his hand through his hair and smiled. "The last time I checked, he referred you as Kozato," He chuckled lightly. "…" Once again, silence passed between them. "I'll use your codename if you're uncomfortable with it, Straiz." Mantis smiled.

Straiz nodded in gratitude. "The Seven Admins will be here soon," Mantis announced. He took his favorite snack from the table in front of him. Straiz didn't say anything, but frowned. "Everyone…?" He asked. "Well, excluding Falcon. He still can't let go of his works in Italy." Straiz looked like he was relieved, but he didn't show anything else.

"I heard that Armonia and N are found." The redhead started. He turned his gaze to the fireplace, the only source of light in the room. Its crackling sound calmed his nerve by a _lot_. "Well, not that hard to found, are they? Going around using real names instead of codename... They're my opposite." Mantis yawned. "They… preferred to be called by their real names instead of their codename. But, they will use their codename if necessary." Straiz retorted.

"I don't see the reason why you're so concerned with them, Straiz." Mantis asked. His eyes flickered in amusement and curiosity. "It's just that… Butter-Fye and Daesy let go of their real names for your- our sake… I don't see any reason why they desperately cling to those names." Straiz answered. "That's the only bond they have to their father. Anyways, I found them in Russia. Not too hard, eh? That's their birthplace and all?" Mantis chuckled.

Straiz didn't say anything, but suddenly, he became very interested on the wooden door in front of him. "What's wrong, Straiz?" Mantis narrowed his eyes and turned his face. As Straiz had foreseen, the door opened, revealing a short, pale gray-haired boy with blue eyes. His eyes showed no emotion besides boredom and apathy, a trait he shared with his sister. "Ah, N. We were just talking about you. Have a seat!" Mantis called and gestured the young man to seat wherever he liked in the round table.

N sat beside Mantis and put his red robe to the chair beside him, reserving it for his sister. "I don't answer to that name unless it's necessary, Mantis." He said coldly. "Where are Lenzie and the others?" He asked. "Falcon won't be attending," Mantis said with feigned disappointment. "Lenzie-chan and the others might be a little late though. Don't worry, Rand. I've made sure to order Lenzie to definitely come." Mantis answered the boy with his usual easygoing trait.

Straiz examined his fellow admin. His name is Rand, and his codename is 'N'. He and his sister Lenzie, or Armonia joined the Cervello to find their missing father. Enma nodded his head silently in acknowledgement. "It's been such a long time since the last time I saw you, Mister Straiz." He said coolly. Straiz didn't answer, but he merely nodded.

"Oh c'mon Straiz! Don't be so uptight all the time!" Mantis laughed and put his feet on the table. "Who am I impersonating?" He asked goofily. Both redhead and ash-haired men looked at their boss silently. "I know! It's Falcon!" The door opened once more, revealing three people: an orange-haired seemingly graceful lady, a hooded man, and an ash-haired emotionless looking girl.

"Lenzie," Emotion of 'relief' filled Rand's voice as he gestured Lenzie to sit beside him. Likewise, Lenzie smiled a little, _tiny _smile. Butter-Fye took a seat beside Mantis, and Daesy took a seat beside her, leaving two empty seats. "Falcon won't be attending," Mantis announced for the second time. "And I don't know where Arceus is. So, let's just move on."

Mantis smiled, and then narrowed his eyes to examine everyone in the dark room. "I called all of you here for a reason. First, we all know the Voice Poem War has begun. And I want to make some plans. N, Armonia, both of you shall go to Hawaii and make sure the Manipulator's Lightning Guardian doesn't return," Armonia slowly turned her piercing sapphire eyes to Mantis's own.

"Are you asking us to kill him?" She asked, letting her killing intent run wild. "No. Don't. Don't kill him. Just make sure he doesn't come back in these times. Rand, make sure to keep your impulses down, the same goes for Lenzie. Is this clear?" Mantis asked, using their real names to emphasize his order. The siblings looked at each other, and finally nodded.

"Very good. And then, next. Butter-Fye, can I trust you to go alone?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer. Butter-Fye blushed, and then she nodded. "Of course, I've gone almost everywhere by myself. Why?" She asked with her cute red-faced-high-school-girl demeanor. "I want you to find Arceus. Buy him every Pokemon game he asked. Just… get him to return." Mantis answered. Butter-Fye nodded. "Sure!" She exclaimed happily.

"And then Straiz. You and I, along with Falcon, will try to crack around the A.D again." Mantis smiled as he saw Straiz sighed, and clicked his tongue almost inaudibly. "Well, I guess that's it. You may leave now." Mantis smiled and everyone left the room.

"Daesy, let's eat! Okay?" Butter-Fye asked to the hooded boy. Daesy smiled and nodded. "Sure. Rand, Lenzie, you want to join us?" He asked. The siblings looked at their fellow admins and shook their head in perfect sync. "No. We want to sleep." They replied in the same tone, same voice and same bored look in their eyes. Daesy sighed and Butter-Fye giggled. The siblings went to their room and Daesy and Butter-Fye went to the cafeteria.

"Oh! Look at the time! I have something I should do!" Mantis got up from his seat and scratched his head idly. "Why are we hurrying things up?" The redhead asked while observing the fireplace crackled. "You know what will happen if the 'Voice' returns to Skye." Straiz mumbled almost inaudibly. But Mantis didn't miss any word he said.

"That's what makes it interesting, right?" Mantis laughed and waved to his best friend, leaving him alone in the dark room.

"You know that he will die as soon as the 'Voice' voiced his thoughts and emotions..."

And then, the fire inside the fireplace died out, leaving Enma alone in the darkness.

* * *

_In which he apologized for making him worry._

"Good, you're awake." Tsuna woke up to a very familiar man in front of him, sitting on his bed. He can hear the IV drips dripping drop by drop and a machine he forgot what the name was. "Good morning, Skye. Though it's like 8 PM right now," The man took an apple from his bedside table and ate it. "You slept the entire day away." He said with a little laugh.

Tsuna himself chuckled weakly. He wanted to rise and leaned his shoulder on his pillow, but he felt so weak that he couldn't move a thing. "Don't. You got a super high fever. Forty-five degrees Celsius! You could've died." The man sighed in defeat. Tsuna smiled weakly and mouthed the man's name. _'Mantis…' _He grinned.

Mantis smiled in return and ate the rest of his apple. "You don't recognize where we are, do you?" He asked as he looked around. Tsuna shook his head. It just came to his notice that he wasn't in the hospital, because it wasn't all white and doesn't reek of alcohol. Yet, he's not in his usual dark room either.

The room he was in now was very beautiful, and not to mention, _huge_. There were glass ceiling, showing him the star-littered sky. His bed was king-sized maroon colored sheets; he could vaguely read 'DaVinci' on the corner of his bed. It felt so comfortable that he felt like he was resting on top of clouds rather than a bed. The room was definitely accented in maroon and gold-ish orange, two of Tsuna's favorite colors. He made a mental note to himself to check his new room thoroughly later.

"This is a room in my apartment building," Mantis said in a muffled tone because of his apple. "Yep, we live in the same building now." That made Tsuna's heart felt lighter than it should be. Living with, or in the same building with Mantis is very… reassuring. He was one of the _very _few people who could understand him without words. Someone very comforting to Tsuna.

Suddenly, the door was opened and Mantis swallowed his apple in hurry. "Crap! Seeya later Skye!" And then he disappeared.

Tsuna smiled and giggled soundlessly. He finally managed to get up with all his energy and leaned his back on the pillow. "Were you talking to someone, Tsuna?" A messed, disheveled blond hair entered the room with porridge tray on his hands. He walked to Tsuna's bedside and put the tray on his bedside table. He smiled pleasantly to the shivering brunet and touched his forehead. "Still very warm, but I'm glad it came down a bit…" Giotto said to himself rather than to Tsuna.

Suddenly, a stream full of guilt attacked Tsuna's mind. He… ran away, didn't he? Giotto-san looked so messy, and tired. Was _he the _cause to the blond man's tired looks? Then, it's bad. Bad bad bad bad bad. Tsuna can hear the machine going haywire like his heartbeat. _Bad Tsuna, bad Tsuna! Giotto-san is kind enough to take care of you! And this is how you repay him? _

"Tsuna?" Giotto looked dumbfounded, but it turned to panic soon after. "Tsuna! Breathe. It's okay, calm down. I don't blame you." He held Tsuna gently, caressing the boy's soft brown hair. Tsuna snuggled to Giotto's chest as he tried to calm himself down. He was shivering from the fever, and the fear of Giotto being mad at him. "Are you calm now?" Giotto's usually apathetic baritone showed concern in it now. Tsuna, still feeling guilty, nodded. The blond finally released him.

"You gave me quite a scare. Running away like that." Giotto grabbed the porridge tray and extended steel feet from it. He put it on Tsuna's bed and settled down on a comfortable armchair beside his bed. "…I was worried sick of you…" He felt like Giotto's words just punched him on the gut. He didn't say anything and looked down to his porridge like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "And when you got back, you got a forty-five degrees Celsius fever! Don't you know that you might _die _from it? Tsuna, don't view yourself as unimportant." Giotto's voice cracked. Tsuna nearly cried, but he didn't say anything. "Promise me you won't do it again." Giotto asked, no, _ordered _him. Tsuna nodded. He didn't have any other choice. He made Giotto this worried. What right does he have to refuse?

'_I'm sorry, Giotto-san…' _Tsuna mouthed to the blond, looking him straight at his sunset-colored eyes. Giotto suddenly stood up and held Tsuna's right cheek with his hand. He traced down to Tsuna's chin before finally stopping. _"Carino…" _He said with his usual pleasant voice. Tsuna didn't push the man away, but, he was utterly shocked.

His brown-doe eyes examined Giotto's own amber with genuine curiosity, and the blond man couldn't help but feel that this hacker's eyes are hacking into his soul. Spreading Trojan on his heart so it would expose every bit of feelings he felt for the boy to resurface. "Tsuna…" He said as his other hand reached to Tsuna's weak shoulders, careful not to hit the porridge, or the water. "_Don't leave my side." _The blond man whispered to his ear, sounding so desperate and pleading.

Tsuna nodded. _'Of course I won't leave you, Giotto-san.' _He doesn't know if Giotto understood him, but he said it anyways. But, it seems that Giotto understood him anyway. He stopped hugging Tsuna, but still cupping his face. _"Ti sto baciando voi, ok?" _And then, something amazing happened. It's the first time in Tsuna's life he ever felt it. It was like meshing with marshmallow, but only in your mouth. Giotto's mouth tasted like candies and caramel with an odd mixing of coffee. Even though Tsuna hates bitter things, he found it really nice.

It was also warm. The way Giotto's hands traveled around Tsuna's body without knocking off the porridge or the water made Tsuna feel safe as he melt in Giotto's taste. He never felt it before. This was supposed to be wrong. Even though he lacked of several common sense, he _does_ know that boys weren't meant for each other. Regardless… he felt really good about it.

After a while, they finally stopped. Tsuna's face exploded to a red tomato while Giotto's cheeks were slightly pink. "Do you want to eat, Tsuna?" Giotto asked, regaining his composure a few seconds later. Tsuna nodded, still red.

Then, Tsuna spent the rest of the night being spoon-fed by Giotto before finally falling asleep again.

* * *

**4000 thousand words… omg… that's my longest, I guess… I felt tired. But at the same time, I still want to add more details here and there. Though, it'll ruin the stories and whatnot. But well, whatever~ I updated XDD**

**Oh! I made a derpy mistake in this story. Tsunayoshi and the others are in their second year of high school, and not middle school. But, they're all student council from middle school. The Nami-Middle website is actually a website for both Nami-Middle and Nami-High. Yeah, I know, derpy mistakes -,-**

**Rand and Lenzie are not OCs, they are video game characters. And they're hot and pretty respectively, so I put them in this story :D**

**Anyways:**

**Carino – Cute**

**Ti sto baciando, ok? – I'm kissing you, okay?**

**And sorry, no anonymous reply corner this time. Too tired. I love you all, please review? *said sleepily***

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	9. School, and Hawaii

_In which he went to see 'school' for the first time._

"Skye… Skye! Wake up!" Tsuna bolted from his lovely sleep almost immediately. He gasped as he saw a familiar man in front of him. The boy immediately took his notebook and scribbled on it hurriedly.

_Arceus-san! What are you doing here?_

His eyes widened as he saw another admin of A.H.A that he was familiar of. Arceus was the oldest member of the admins, according to himself when they first Skype. This man was introducing his all time favorite game console after Tsuna told him that he doesn't know what a Nintendo DS is in a chatroom. "Holy Mewtwo. Your bed is so comfortable." He bounced up and down. Tsuna giggled at this. Arceus-san was in his late-thirties, but he still loved Pokemon to this day.

"But that's beside the point," Arceus-san ran his hand to his spiky hair. "Listen. I think Mantis would want me back soon," He said as he took out a Nintendo DSi from his pocket. Tsuna tilted his head in curiosity. "But, I have no intention to crack the Arcobaleno Database. I have no intention to return at all. And I'm going to do something that's breaking A.H.A rule. So, I don't want anyone chasing me at all." He said swiftly without taking his eyes from the upper screen of the game console. Tsuna can hear the Pokemon Black and White theme song faintly.

"Besides, I don't want to meet the newest addition to the admins. So, I want you to leave a false trail for me. I'll pay you, of course. But, please…" Arceus-san looked at him with cold, calculating eyes. But Tsuna knows that this man really needs his help. Tsuna scribbled a reply on his notebook.

_Sure, I'll leave some of your hacking trace in Tibet Echelon. But, you have to buy me a customized garskin'd Nintendo DSi XL :D If yes, I'll send you how the garskin should look like~_

Tsuna playfully stretched his tongue to the older man who looked at him with relieved eyes. He carefully caressed his beloved Green-plant-themed DSi. "As long as it's not my save files you're after." Arceus-san nodded and gave him his thumb. "I'll send you one after you emailed my normal yahoo account with 'Pronto'. That means you've done your part of the deal." The older man smiled.

_And I also want Pokemon HeartGold, SoulSilver, Black, and White versions in my DSi. That means you'll have to buy me a R4 card with at least 8GB so it won't hang :D_

Arceus-san's eyes widened as he shivered a little. "Fine," He said reluctantly.

_Nice doing business with you, Arceus-san! ;D_

Tsuna giggled silently. "You know my yahoo address, right? The one I used for the forum's username?" He asked as he stood up, still looking at his DSi. Tsuna nodded knowingly. "Then we have our deal. Thanks, Skye." He ruffled Tsuna's hair with a slight smile on his face. "Well, seeya!" And then he disappeared.

Tsuna ripped his notebook's pages and got out from his bed to put it in the trash bin. His new room was majestic. It was a long rectangular room with maroon and gold accent. A fire place across his bed heated the room sweetly. The only thing missing from this place would be his computer set.

Giotto-san offered to buy him a completely new set which Tsuna shook his head fiercely to. He wanted his old set back. And he thought that these sets cost lots of money. He never bought them himself. Mantis gave him his first set and Giotto bought him his second set.

Tsuna sighed as he looked at the sunrise through the transparent maroon colored drapes on his floor-to-ceiling window. He wasn't used to blatant sunlight after all. He narrowed his eyes as the sun gently arose.

"Tsuna," Suddenly, he was hugged from behind. The brunet blushed cutely as he smiled. _'Giotto-san,' _He silently whispered. "I'm sorry I can't be long today. There's a meeting I need to attend." Giotto said as he let go of the boy and looked straight to chocolate colored eyes. Tsuna nodded with understanding. "Here's a key to your car. Yes you heard it right, it's your car. You can ask Miura-chan to drive you." Giotto handed him a key with a remote and an orange lion keychain attached on it.

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise and awe as Giotto grabbed his hand to hand him his car. "It's only appropriate for a fifteen years old teen to have a car, right?" The blond ruffled his hair. Tsuna didn't know whether that's true or not, he just nodded in response. "Oh, Tsuna," Giotto's expression turned somber as he handed him a letter.

"It's time I introduce you to the world as the head of Vongola Nascosto department." Tsuna tilted his head in question. "Well… it's like a technology department. You don't need to worry at all. Here's an invitation, you can invite anyone you like." Giotto gave him a black envelope with golden embroidery. Tsuna nodded dumbly.

"I guess that's all. I'll be going then." The blond pecked Tsuna's cheek as he headed to the door behind him. "One more thing," He placed his hand on the doorknob. "If you run away again… I wouldn't know what to do." Tsuna gulped guiltily and nodded.

Giotto smiled and closed his door, leaving him in silence. Tsuna sighed and put the letter onto the bedside table. Who should he invite? He doesn't know anyone, and since it's Vongola, Giotto was sure to attend. That also went to Daesy, Miura-san, and G-san. Mantis wouldn't want to blow his cover. And, knowing his boss, that guy would have a connection and disguise himself for the party or simply plant a hidden camera and watch the party in a dark room with computers.

Arceus-san was running, Falcon's in Italy, and he didn't want his Mom and Dad to attend, he just had a bad feeling about it. That sums out about all people he knew, right?

Tsuna walked slowly to the window and opened the drapes carefully. He rubbed his eyes and gaze at the golden-colored Namimori. It was bathing in the glory of sunrise. Tsuna's attention immediately turned into a certain building in the middle of the town. _'School…' _Tsuna mouthed silently.

A sudden realization hit Tsuna as he walked in faster pace to the bathroom. He took a cold shower and dried himself messily. He opened his closet and sighed at Giotto-san's antic. There were so many clothes and many of them were extravagant suits. Two notes dropped from within as he opened another part of the closet.

_Dear Tsuna,_

_I bought these clothes for you. Since I don't know what clothes you like, I just bought you these. Feel free to contact me if you feel like emptying this closet and buying new clothes._

_Giotto._

Tsuna sighed. I think he knew why Giotto-san bought him these clothes. He somehow realized that from the way Giotto-san always wore suits, this closet was remodeled after Giotto-san's closet.

He giggled as he opened the second note.

_Tsuna-san!_

_I brought your old clothes from the Vongola corp.'s building since I know how Boss and G will select your clothes. I bet you one thousand yen that your closet is filled with various suits you're not used to wear. Your usual white, loose pajama suits you better!_

_Love,_

_Miura Haru._

Tsuna looked up and realized what Miura-san's talking about. Tsuna needed to thank her later. He took a fresh pair of his usual clothing, the loose, white pajama and looked at himself at the mirror. Yeah, he looked like he usually does.

Tsuna wore the hotel's white sandals (which he thought was curious since this was a penthouse) and took his notebook and pen. He grabbed his new car keys and opened the door shyly.

"Hahi! Wait, G!" Tsuna perked at the voice he happened to be so familiar with. "Yeah. Sure. I'll wait." Tsuna can hear something wet, but he didn't know what it was. "Ummmph," Miura-san moaned. "G! You have a meeting to attend!" She said, gasping for air. "Oh, it's that time already?" G-san said with disappointed tone. "Then I'll be going, Haru. I love you." There was this wet sound again and Tsuna can hear the elevator's noise.

"Geez, making Haru red with kisses in the morning…" She said with slightly dreamy tone. Tsuna looked surprised and deadpanned in front of his own door.

Did he come at the wrong time? Should he just slam the door and wait until Miura-san came? What should he do? What should he do? What should he do?

"Ah! Tsuna-san!" Miura-san came with slightly shocked expression, but, she still smiled. "How long have you been there?" She asked curiously. Tsuna didn't say anything and looked at her with wide eyes. "Ah! Did you see that?" She asked while blushing. Tsuna shook his head fiercely. "Then… did you hear it?" She asked quietly, something rare for Miura-san. This time, Tsuna nodded.

"Hahi! So embarrassing desu!" Miura-san turned bright red. Tsuna didn't say anything, he gulped nervously as he waited for Miura-san to say something and break the silence.

"Ummm, since you're carrying your car keys… does that mean you're going to ask me to drive you out?" Miura-san asked while touching her chin. "…" Tsuna nodded while smiling shyly behind his notebook. Miura-san's hand dropped while she grabbed Tsuna's shoulder and smiled widely, her eyes were sparkling. "SO CUTE DESU~!" She hugged Tsuna and rubbed her cheek against Tsuna's own.

Tsuna blushed, looking so flustered. "Okay! Let's go to where Tsuna-san wants to go! Where is it?" She asked while making a peace sign with her fingers. Tsuna turned his notebook and scribbled on it. Miura-san smiled gently and took the book away from his reach. "Don't make my lip-reading classes fell into waste, Tsuna-san!" She smiled while ruffling Tsuna's hair.

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise as Miura-san gave him his notebook back. He hugged his notebook with fear. What if Miura-san can't understand him? He didn't want to feel rejected again. He didn't want to feel rejected when she said that she can't understand him. Tsuna looked down with pained expression and shook his head. He cannot take the risk. It's better if he use a method that assured him Miura-san will understand.

_I want to go to Namimori High School…_

Miura-san looked a bit disappointed before taking the car keys from Tsuna's hand and grinned. "Sure! Let's go to Namimori High School!" She ran and took Tsuna with him. Unknown to her, Tsuna's expression was that of fear. He had disappointed Miura-san, hadn't he? Miura-san could stop being his ally. Miura-san can tell G-san who'd listened to his girlfriend, and G-san will eventually tell Giotto-san, his best friend, that Tsuna had been disappointing.

Tsuna's body shivered slightly as Miura-san entered the gorgeous orange-colored Aston Martin v12 Zagato. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he stroke the door handle carefully. _This_ was his car? Giotto-san had over done it. But, he was head over heels in love with it. Miura-san grinned at him and told him to get inside his own car.

He buckled himself in and grabbed the seatbelt desperately when Miura-san shouted a 'woo-hoo!' and step on the gas like no tomorrow.

* * *

_In which his brother went to see school for the first time._

Patrolling.

It was plain _boredom_. Tsunayoshi didn't understand what made Hibari loved doing this. Sure, the president was a bit possessive about this school. If he didn't persuade the raven-haired boy to actually _graduate_, Hibari may have stayed in the Middle School forever.

"OMG! So cute!" He heard girls screaming from in front of a classroom. He sighed as he made his way to those girls slowly to remind them to keep it down. "What is it?" Some boys joined them. The girls pointed to the direction of the courtyard. "That boy is soooo cute! Totally! He fidgeted a lot though." The girls giggled as the boys narrowed their eyes to focus on what the girls were talking about.

"What's with wearing a pajama to school? Is he a student here?" One of the boys asked. "Who cares! It suited him a lot! But… why does he remind me of someone very familiar…?" A girl squealed as she looked at her friend, who agreed immediately. "Yeah… he _does _remind me of someone…"

"What is this commotion, herbivore?" Tsunayoshi turned to see the president looking at him with narrowed eyes. "I don't know, Hibari." The brunet smirked to his partner mischievously. Hibari scoffed and then looked at the crowd of murmuring boys and girls in front of them. "Don't. Let me handle this," Tsunayoshi closed his eyes and sighed.

"What are you guys doing over there?" The crowd looked at him with surprised expression. "Vice-president!" They all exclaimed. "OH! Now I know who he reminds us of!" One of the girls squealed in realization of her friend. "OH GOD! HE RESEMBLED THE VICE-PRESIDENT A LOT!" Tsunayoshi narrowed his eyes. "They don't resemble each other. They're _copies_ of each other!" One of the boys said.

"But… don't you think that he's a bit shorter? And waaay paler than the vice-president."

"Yeah, yeah! But… vice-president is more on the cool side. And he's more of the cute side!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Tsunayoshi walked a bit faster to their direction. "Him, of course!" They all pointed at the same direction.

Tsunayoshi's eyes widened as he saw the familiar figure down there in the courtyard. Spiky brown hair like his own and brown eyes instead of orange-colored ones looked around the school nervously while shivering slightly. He was holding a notebook and looking unbelievably nervous. "Tsuna…" The crowd looked at the vice-president curiously.

A girl stepped out to ask about who he was to Tsunayoshi before the latter jumped from the second floor and to the trees before finally landing perfectly on the ground. He ran to his own look-alike and hugged him happily. "TSUNA!" He shouted.

"You herbivores are dismissed," Hibari said with his usual cold tone. His tonfas ready at his hands punish any unwilling herbivores. "Hi-Hibari-sama…" The crowd dispersed almost immediately.

Tsunayoshi hugged his twin with absolute bliss. Tsuna, his beloved younger twin brother was there, in his school! He wanted to hug his brother longer, but, the boy whimpered as he was getting too suffocated.

"Oops, sorry." Tsunayoshi said coolly as he reluctantly let go of his baby brother. Well, not exactly a baby, but, Tsuna was shorter than he is, and younger than he is. So, yeah, you get the point.

Tsuna looked at him with his usual innocent and blank expression. He didn't seem to be thinking about anything. Tsunayoshi smiled gently. His brother was so cute, and adorable. Not to mention, he is very kind. "Tsu-?" Instant panic filled Tsunayoshi's head when he saw his twin brother's hand rubbing his own temple. "What's wrong?" He sounded like he was shouting.

Tsuna looked at his twin brother and shook his head. He wrote a reply on his notebook with his free hand.

_I'm okay. I think I still have some headaches left from the fever. My headaches are usually long to cure because I stayed in front of computer in the dark room for a long period of time. Don't worry._

"Oh yeah, you had a fever." Tsunayoshi looked very displeased. That day when Tsuna was taken away from him in his feverish state, he had felt so useless, and he didn't want to have that wretched feeling ever again. "Hey, did you run away again?" Tsunayoshi asked as he gestured Tsuna to follow him to his favorite sitting spot, under the cherry blossom tree. Even though it was not blooming, he still liked it.

Tsuna shook his head fiercely. He hurriedly scribbled reply on his notebook. He showed Tsunayoshi the notebook filled with his messy handwriting.

_No! I didn't run away! Besides, if I really did run… I don't want to cause a trouble to Giotto-san, or Mantis, or _

Before he read the continuation of that reply, he threw Tsuna's notebook to the ground and sat on a bench under the cherry blossom tree. Tsuna looked completely surprised, and he bowed down to take his notebook before his twin called to him. "Sit, Tsuna." Tsunayoshi was sure that he had never used that kind of ordering tone to his twin. A tone that made his two best friends shuddered in fear and reluctance.

His twin brother flinched, but he complied with his orders, like how his best friends and sometimes Hibari will. "I took lip-reading classes online," He said as he leaned to the bench and faced his nervously fidgeting younger brother. "And I even practiced watching NCIS with muted sound so I can understand them without them using their voice. Don't make my practice seemed useless, brother, they're for you."

He lay down to his brother's lap and looked at his beautiful brown-doe eyes he got from their mother. Tsuna was looking so flustered. His ears and face went completely red as Tsunayoshi smiled a very tender smile to him and closed his eyes. But, after a few minutes of only silence and breezes of wind, Tsuna didn't say a single word.

"Tsuna? Are you okay? Why aren't you saying anything?" Tsunayoshi opened his eyes and touched Tsuna's cheek with his right hand. The younger brunet looked to him with a pained expression. "Tsuna?" Tsunayoshi got up, but still sat close to his brother. Tsuna looked down and pointed his index finger to the laying notebook.

"Don't you want someone to understand you without your voice? Why are you doing this? When I finally can speak normally to you now that I understand how to read your lips!" Tsunayoshi snapped. He was not going to let his hours of training go to waste. His twin brother didn't say anything, but kept on looking down. "Tsuna… you _have _to try and let me people understand you. You can be egoistical sometimes, do you understand?"

Tsuna didn't say anything, but he went to get his notebook and wrote on them slowly. Obviously, this ticked Tsunayoshi off. He told him that he could speak normally to him. But… when he saw what his younger twin brother had written on the notebook, his anger cooled down immediately.

_I'm scared to try…_

He was silent to that. Tsuna hid his face behind his notebook before writing another reply.

_I can't… just… can't. I stopped trying, I never needed to try. Why? Because I avoided people in the first place. 'Staying in that dark room had made me like this' is something I wouldn't say because I actually felt __relieve__ that I don't need to try at all._

Tsuna walked slowly to Tsunayoshi's place and handed him a black letter with golden embroidery. _'This is the reason why I am here.' _Tsuna mouthed shyly. Tsunayoshi's blushed for no apparent reason. "Tsuna-san! It's almost noon! Let's go eat lunch or Giotto-san will kill me!" Tsuna perked at the voice and smiled cutely.

'_I think I'll be going now.' _Tsunayoshi's eyes widened as his brother pecked his cheek and walked to a short-haired woman in her twenties. "Tsuna-san!" She immediately changed her relieved expression to a sterner one as she looked at Tsunayoshi. "You are…" Tsuna grabbed her sleeve and shook his head. _'Don't.' _He mouthed, looking so serious.

"Oh, okay then…" The lady immediately grinned and walked forward, holding Tsuna's hand to take him. The wind blew gently to the trees when Tsunayoshi saw his brother's calm expression as he pointed to the letter.

'_I'll be waiting for you.' _

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Hawaii._

"Eeeeeeeh, what is this?" A green-haired man yawned while lazily dragging his suitcase. He was blocked by two teenagers looking alike, a girl and a boy. "My name is Lenzie Armonia, and this is my brother Rand Armonia," She said while pointing to the boy besides her. "I'm the great Lampo. What business do you have with me? I'm a very busy person and I have people waiting for me." Lampo said while scratching the back of his head.

"Do you know a hacker by the name 'Ghetsis Armonia'?" The boy asked with cold expression. "No. Why would the great me be associated with a hacker?" Lampo answered lazily. "What is the reason for you guys blocking me? I have a plan to catch."

"Unfortunately you are not going to be in that flight no matter what." The girl spoke up. She pointed a crossbow to Lampo's heart. "Mantis ordered us to not let you go back to Japan. So, we will have you return to your vacation, Lampo-san." The boy had threatened his neck with a very thin and sharp looking rapier.

Lampo gulped fearfully. What the heck is going on in Japan?

* * *

**DOOOOOOONE!**

**Nothing much to say except for:**

**Please review~ **

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	10. Realizing, feeling, and greeting

_In which she called him interesting._

The morning sun never was pleasant for both of them. They both hated how the sun light always sneaked around their curtains to peek at them. How hateful.

A brown-haired woman snuggled to her lover's bare chest, as if to avoid the morning's sun. The man groaned, but hugged his lover closer anyways. "I really hate mornings." He drawled to his lover's ear sleepily, and the brown-haired girl nodded, agreeing. "Me too." She sighed, but moved to rub her own eyes.

But, the man wasn't so keen on letting go of her. He circled his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Hahi! It hurts, you know?" Haru Miura pouted childishly to her lover. "I don't know. Don't you always love it when I do this to you, Haru?" The man with fiery red hair bit his lover's earlobe. Haru moaned as her entire body shivered in happiness.

"I heard Giotto's making you drive that kid around," Haru giggled. "Are you okay with it?" G petted Haru's short hair, missing the short time they were long. Haru laughed silently as she tightens her hug to G's neck. "Tsuna-san is very interesting." Haru smiled in a way that nobody would ever guess that she is Haru Miura, the fangirling office-worker.

Of course, it ensnared the right hand of Vongola corp.'s head.

Guerino De Luca has been Giotto Vongola's best friend for as long as he can remember. They stick with each other through thick and thin. From a good vigilante group, to mafia Famiglia cloaked with a massive company façade.

It was during that long journey that he met her: An enigmatic existence with the name of Haru Miura.

Haru Miura was also known by the name 'Insight Angel' in the underworld, a codename she sometimes used in her job as an information-gatherer. Being a female in the underworld was harsh; being called an 'Insight Angel' also took her a long, hard, and arduous path, so it paid off. At first, the redhead only approached her to ask about information that will make Vongola prosper, but after lots of meeting later, he fell in love.

The Insight Angel was also charmed by Vongola's Tempest's wisdom and intelligence. As a result, not only she gave him information for Vongola's sake, she also settled down and joined Vongola's top secret department: Nascosto department. Giotto had been ecstatic when he saw a silver ring with a red diamond on it rested firmly on Haru's left ring-finger during one of his 'walk around the office' quirks, and had commended G's manliness while jokingly insult him of his taste in rings. _"A fiery red for a fiery G, huh?" _God, Giotto's velvety voice really made it sound ridiculous.

Haru giggled, and she gave a peck to G's cheek before taking the blanket with her, leaving G naked on the bed. She wrapped herself with the blanket and threw the clothes G wore yesterday when coming to her apartment. "I do hope that we weren't too loud yesterday," Haru said with a giggle. "I don't want Tsuna-san to have a hard time sleeping. Since today is an important day and all."

G clicked his tongue as he wore his trousers and his crumpled shirt. Today was the day that kid would be introduced as Nascosto dept.'s head. The redhead always held a certain feeling of guilt when he saw the way Tsuna behave. It was Daemon (who skillfully convinced, no, _doctrine _Giotto that raising the kid inside a dark room is a better choice than letting him grow like a normal kid) the Demon who made him feel like Giotto actually trusted the bastard more than he trusts his own right-hand man…

Frankly, Daemon made G felt like he was a piece of shit.

When G was fully dressed, Haru gave a nod of approval before opening the salmon-pink curtain on her windows. Her room basically looked like the kid's room only considerably smaller and was pink-and-peach accented instead of gold-and-maroon, and it was located at the same floor as the kid. Haru is, after all, Tsuna's caretaker. Even after the 'kidnapping' accident, G convinced his best friend to still let Haru take care of Tsuna. And Giotto agreed.

When Haru opened the curtain, she also revealed a golden-bathed morning in Namimori. G stood up and hugged his fiancée from behind. "It is so beautiful desu," Haru breathed as she held G's hands on her waist. "Not as beautiful as you are, Haru." G threw a corny line he knew Haru loved. Having a gay porn-reading fiancée made him realize that not all girls will feel disgusted at corny lines.

Haru, as he expected, blushed deeply. The golden Namimori was probably the one and only thing both Haru and G loved about mornings. Otherwise, they hated it. "Get dressed." G whispered to Haru's ear, making the brunette left for the bathroom. She took a quick shower and tossed G a completely new towel from her drawer. "Take a shower G. We were quite spectacular last night. You still have some clothes here." Haru giggled, making G blush somehow from her comment.

The redhead went for a shower and got out a few minutes later. A rather tight shirt that accented his body perfectly along with a rather tight trouser and a crumpled tie that were totally his style was hung neatly on the changing room. He smiled at his fiancée's antic. After he was fully dressed, he found Haru had already waited for him in a black-colored jumpsuit that G absolutely adored and a tornado necklace he'd bought her a year ago.

"My Volvo or your Porsche?" She asked as she examined the two car keys lying on the tea table. "It's going to be sunny, let's take my Porsche." G scratched the back of his head lazily as the future Mrs. De Luca tossed him the key for the only special girl beside Haru, 'Carrie the Carrera GT'. The brunette smiled as she held hands with her fiancée.

"Guess we gotta buy you a tuxedo for tonight, right?" The Insight Angel smiled.

G sighed, if Haru the Insight Angel said so, it must be that something had happened to his current tuxedo. And so, he nodded.

* * *

_In which he was realized the reason to Iemitsu's absence in his life._

When Natsu got home from his 'training' with Reborn, he was drained. He wanted to lie down on the terrace of his house to regain his energy for tonight's event, only to find his father sitting there with a rather rare serious look on his face.

And so, he decided to join him. Natsu loved his dad despite the fact that he was absent most of the time. He knew that his father was going around the world (though he knew that he doesn't work in a construction site) for him and his mother. If his dad had left him without any words, he was sure that he would spend the rest of his life thinking that he was a bastard, but Iemitsu had left him with a sentence he still remember until today.

"_Natsu, I'm going to leave you and your mother so I can make a living for us. I trust you to love and protect your mother in my place."_

Until today, Tsunayoshi Sawada— or Natsu as his father called him—felt a pride that he managed to do what his father asked him. "Is something bothering you, Dad?" Natsu asked. He didn't need to look at his father to know that the blond man was smiling from the concern his son had given him. "Yeah," he answered.

A simple 'yeah' meant his Dad wasn't going to tell him what it is about without him baiting the older man. Iemitsu Sawada looked sad and Natsu examined his father to know what it is about.

He wasn't looking at him, so obviously it wasn't him. He wasn't looking to the kitchen, which meant it wasn't about his mother either. Natsu stared at his father's face, reading him. Surprisingly, Iemitsu Sawada was an easy man to read. Somehow or another, his feelings will be reflected on his body language. When Natsu looked at his father's expression, he noticed that it was a solemn expression, and he was looking at the…

Sky.

Sky… the orange-eyed boy also looked at the sky to see what his father was seeing. The Sky… who reminds him of the Sky…? Sky. Sky reminds him of a poem. A poem reminds him of…

Sky. _Skye._

__Crap...

Natsu immediately opened his eyes and faced his father. "Is it Tsuna?" Natsu asked in a perfectly level tone. Iemitsu snapped his head to his son's direction, looking very surprised. "Thought so," The brunet said as he snapped his finger. "Yeah, it's Tsuna." Iemitsu sighed. It was weird. It was really really weird to be talking about the missing member of Sawada Family with Sawada Family. Considering how Tsuna was the reason for the lack of photographs in Sawada residence, Natsu was careful to not bring up younger twin as he thought that it will his mother and father deeply.

Iemitsu looked at his son from top to bottom. Natsu had really grown. He didn't hear any kind of anger or resentment as his son mentioned his younger twin's name. He felt pride swelling on his chest. Tsunayoshi Sawada, his son, had really grown.

As Iemitsu looked at his son, he noticed something sticking out on his pocket. "Hey, Natsu, what's that on your pocket?" He asked curiously. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows before taking out the black envelope from his pocket. "Ah this?" He said nonchalantly. _Ack, no no no no no… _"What's this?" Natsu showed him the one envelope he's just gotten himself.

"That is an official Vongola Party Invitation you got there, Natsu," Natsu narrowed his eyes as his father's tone changed. "How... _Why_ would you have that?" His father asked with a mix between confusion and anger. Natsu looked at the black envelope curiously. His father looked upset, and Tsunayoshi had never seen his father look like that. "What party?" He asked.

Iemitsu explained about the invitation. It was an invitation to a party that Vongola arranged to introduce a Vongola member to the society. "Who gave it to you?" Iemitsu asked and his tone was that of anger. "You don't need to attend it, Natsu." He said sternly.

"I'm going, Dad, Tsuna invited me." The blond man snapped his head to his son's direction. His eyes were widened and he was clearly taken aback. "Tsuna? Tsu-chan? Your twin?" The orange-eyed boy nodded. "You've... met him. And if you got this from him... Does this mean he's involved with...?" Tsunayoshi nodded again. "It seems so,"

Iemitsu stared off into the sky, looking very anguished. How can he not? He risked his life dealing with both internal of Sawada Company and CEDEF, the external, underground dirty work to protect his family. And now both of his sons are involved in the dirty workings of corporation.

Well, even if Natsu's not really a part of anything. Tsuna's the very part of Vongola's dirty workings.

Damn that Giotto! What a cunning kid.

He sure hoped that it wasn't as bad as he thought it is. And, with one look to his son's eyes, he knew that Natsu realized why he had to go. Why he was absent from his life. But, there was also determination. He knew that Natsu will not back off. He will stubbornly come even if he had to use his own connections and potentially making himself a target to the mafia. Iemitsu couldn't, wouldn't risk it.

He took a deep breath and sighed. He scratched the back of his head. "You're going?" He asked. Natsu nodded. "I'm also invited to this party." He took out his own black-with-golden-embroidery envelope from his pocket. "Whoa," Natsu exclaimed.

"Dad?" Natsu asked. "Hm?" He looked at him with a smile. "Who the hell _are _you?" The genuine surprised look on Natsu's face made him laugh out loud. He ruffled his son's hair and answered.

"We're going to buy you a tux. And while we're having our father-and-son outing, I'll tell you about what your father does to make a living. And… keep it a secret from your mom." They both laughed.

* * *

_In which he felt sick of everyone's gaze._

The night fell and Tsuna had never felt so nervous in his life. He was wearing his normal outfit, a white loose pajama and a pair of white hotel slippers. Despite being so out of place when Giotto-san and G-san were wearing tuxedos and Miura-san wore a beautiful little black dress, Tsuna didn't budge and used his normal pajamas instead of the tuxedos he had on his closet.

"So... I can't convince you whatsoever?" Giotto-san said for the umpteenth time that night. Tsuna shook his head as he hid behind Miura-san's back. The brunette giggled as he pat the younger brunet's head affectionately. "We should just let him, Giotto-san. It's not a bad thing to let the head of Nascosto stand out, yes?" Miura-san smiled mischievously, earning a sigh from G-san who stood beside Giotto-san.

"Ne, G?" Miura-san added with flirty tone. "I can't win from her if she's already like this, Gio, I'm sorry." G-san went to his girlfriend's side with a defeated look. Both Tsuna and Miura-san smiled. "I suppose it can't be helped." Giotto-san sighed before smiling.

"Well, let's head out, my dearest Nascosto departement. No. Vongola Famiglia." Giotto-san stood up, along with G-san and Miura-san. Giotto-san stood in front of him, G-san walked on the blond's right side, Miura-san stood on his left side, smiling.

Daesy knocked the room and said that it was time to go. He joined the group, standing on Tsuna's left side as the doormen opened the door to the ballroom.

There were three things that comforted Tsuna as he stepped inside the wide and spacious room. And those three things were Giotto-san's proud back, Mantis's thumb of approval (he came disguised, as the hacking god predicted), and somehow, his brother's seemingly stoic gaze and yet a fully rigid body.

The others' gaze made him feel sick. He... wasn't used to people staring at him. Given the only people that interact directly properly with him were people of Vongola and his brother.

Ah, maybe his parents count.

Speaking of his parents, his father was there. Standing still and seemingly shocked beside his seemingly angry twin. Tsuna averted his gaze to the floor, noting the cold temperature that began to make his feet cold as he only wore a pair of white hotel slippers. He didn't want to look at his father, or his brother, or anyone else at that matter. Mantis had disappeared, blending so well with the people on the crowd. He _belonged _in this kind of party, Mantis is...

A comforting pat on his shoulder and a smile came from his right side, where Miura-san stood as his bodyguard. Tsuna smiled an awkward smile of gratitude. On his left side was Daesy, who resumed his real name Shoichi Irie to stand beside him as his advisor, officially, becoming a part of Nascosto. Tsuna knew that Daesy was pretending though. The man had a major crush for Butter-Fye and it seemed that they are going out (he even saved the chat when Daesy asked Butter-Fye out, it was hilarious. Even Falcon said so), and the auburn-haired male's loyaty towards Mantis was absolute.

While Daesy appeared cool and uncaring in the chats, he could be stomachache-prone and nervous in their Skype convos. He always wore a hoodie when he acted as Daesy because it made him feel stronger and cooler, and yet when he was just plain Shoichi Irie without the Daesy façade or without the missions Mantis asked him to do, he was a completely different person.

Tsuna laughed internally within his head. It reminded him of Falcon, the total opposite of Falcon.

This time was the latter. He straightened his glasses and looked around stoically, Tsuna wanted to commend him for his acting, but the brunet still think that Falcon's façade was way better.

Giotto-san stopped, so did everyone else. Tsuna stopped as well. "Families and Companies, you all have my utmost gratitude for attending this little introduction party," he said pleasantly. "I am Giotto Vongola, the head of Vongola Corp., for years all of you have been convinced that I am the head of the underworld part of Vongola, and for years I have convinced all of you that I am not the head of Nascosto dept. or as all of you here know, Vongola Famiglia-" a few people's body went rigid. "And so, here I am standing in front of all of you to introduce the real head of Nascosto, Tsuna Sawada." The blond man and his right hand man stepped aside and revealed him to the crowd.

Tsuna instinctively tightened his grip on his notebook, and inched closer to Daesy, he didn't like people's stare. There were so many gazes. And while he'd lived his social life judging from people's words in chatting, he can also feel how unpleasant this was. They peered at him like he was some sort of object in a way that Giotto-san sometimes does and it had made the brunet horridly uneasy. He can feel greed, lust, envy, and so many other negative feelings emanating from the crowd. He tried to find Mantis' happy-go-lucky feel to no avail.

He was trembling, and he was trembling hard.

_'Daesy,'_ he mouthed as he tugged Daesy's sleeve, and Daesy looked at him with a confused expression as he tilted his head a bit, as if asking him what was wrong. Miura-san followed his example as well. _'I'm scared...'_Tsuna gulped. Miura-san stepped closer and held his hand with a wide grin on her face. The brunette whispered.

"We're here, Tsuna-san. No need to be scared desu!"

When Daesy nodded in agreement, Tsuna felt a little teensy bit of relief within his heart.

* * *

_In which he felt an immeasurable hatred towards Giotto Vongola._

This was the first time he felt that he couldn't do anything. Tsuna was there, looking very scared, yet he carried the markings of an underworld boss. He definitely stood out with his plain white and loose pajama amidst everyone who wore black, extravagant suits. That lady whom he had seen when Tsuna was in school earlier was standing beside him, looking relaxed, yet on guard. His brother clutched the notebook on his right hand and looked at the crowd hesitantly.

"No way… That child is… the leader of Nascosto department?" Murmurs were heard from all the grownups there. They all looked to Tsuna with widened eyes and gaping expression. But, Tsunayoshi only turned to the blond smart ass that'd been pulling all the strings from behind.

Fuck you, Giotto Vongola.

The orange-eyed brunet gritted his teeth in anger. There's no way that Tsuna had been knowingly a mafia boss. He was sure that his brother will definitely refused that kind of title. But… he didn't look like he was being forced to stand there, and sometimes he looked at the lady and mouthed something. Tsunayoshi turned to his father, who was gaping like everyone else. Not in surprise and intent to get as close to the young mafia boss as possible, but in surprise, worry, and anger.

"Dad," He called softly, yet sternly. His father gulped as he retained his composure. "What's going on?" He asked with cold tone. He was very _very _sure that his brother did not knowingly become an underworld boss.

"That bastard…" Iemitsu said with low, growling tone. "It's a sure-fire way to bound Tsuna to Vongola. Nascosto department is a very famous underground. Tsuna will be targeted constantly. And the only way to protect him would be for him to stay in Vongola." His father said from his gritted teeth. Tsunayoshi turned to see his younger twin once more. The cunning blond was kissing his brother's hand in a suave manner.

Tsunayoshi was going to rip the hell out of that blond shit if it wasn't for his father's stern glare. He couldn't wreak havoc here if he wanted Tsuna to not hate him. Giotto wasn't helping his situation either. The blond looked at him with a glint of _something _on his eyes before smirking, and hugged a very flustered Tsuna.

He shivered in anger, and decided to go to the bathroom for a little splash on his face. There, he met with a very fragile-looking redhead.

Tsunayoshi immediately assumed that he was also attending the Vongola Party because he wore a suit. The boy was in the middle of applying a bandage on his face, and it made Tsunayoshi think about how many times the boy got hurt on the face that he had technically half of his face covered in bandage.

The redhead faced him with a calm, and yet dark expression. There was something in this boy that made Tsunayoshi feel… weird. It was like… it was like seeing the would-be version of Tsuna had he gone to school. "Tsunayoshi Sawada, yes?" He asked politely. Tsunayoshi was startled, but nodded anyways. "If only we've met earlier, I would have stood by you now." The redhead said solemnly.

Tsunayoshi only looked at him, utterly confused. But, he didn't say anything. "I'm Enma," The redhead said as he offered the brunet a hand. Tsunayoshi narrowed his orange eyes. He remembered one of Reborn's lessons, to look at the person-you're-interacting with's eyes to know if they meant any harm or not. The brunet did exactly that, but found nothing at Enma's clear eyes. He took the redhead's hand and shook them. "Tsunayoshi." He said without his surname, seeing that the redhead had already known.

The redhead smiled and broke their hands. He smiled a calm smile. "I stand by my leader—my best friend, but I don't wish for your brother to die." Enma said with a tone as calm as his face. "You always have my prayer with you, Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsunayoshi was confused, but chose not to say anything. Reborn's rule of thumb: don't look like an idiot in front of strangers.

"The golden-haired manipulator is no friend of mine." He said quietly. Tsunayoshi clenched his fists, feeling an immeasurable hatred towards the man. "But he's trying to take what's precious to my leader and his goal. And in the matter of that, you can be sure that I'm not your enemy." Enma said with an assuring tone.

"Thanks," He said briefly. Though he didn't understand most of his blabber, at least he can conclude that Enma wasn't his enemy, and that Giotto wasn't his ally. He can feel a bond forming with the redhead already. "Thanks a lot," He repeated.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, revealing a man with red eyes and spiky black hair. "What took you so long, scum?" The man said, almost yelling. While Tsunayoshi furrowed his eyebrows and prepared with some sort of witty retort, Enma faced the man and smiled kindly. "Ah, you're here." He said with a genuine happy tone. "Awesome. Now we don't need to look for you."

The man didn't look pleased, he looked rather angry because of something. "I fucking hate this place; I don't even understand what I'm doing here." He rolled his eyes. Enma chuckled. "You know you want to see him. Skye, I mean." Tsunayoshi tilted is head slightly. Skye. Skye is Tsuna. So these people had something to do with his twin brother?

Well, he already guessed about Enma. But, the scary-looking guy wasn't included in his analysis. The tall and scary red-eyed man clicked his tongue. "Giotto Vongola be damned," Tsunayoshi could feel his amount of respect to the man rising as he uttered that sentence. "Hell yes. It's only for Skye that I'm here."

Enma laughed. "Same. Well… shall we go?" The redhead asked. The scary man groaned and left to the direction of the ballroom.

Tsunayoshi looked confused at the whole ordeal. Two men who called Tsuna with his hacker name. And both of them hated Giotto Vongola. It was confusing. Then, Enma smiled to him.

"Well then, I'll see you later, Tsunayoshi-kun." With that, the redhead left.

* * *

_In which he greeted someone he didn't expect to be there._

Giotto was handling everything perfectly. Tsuna was officially his now. And nobody can do anything about it. He can see the angered faces of Tsunayoshi Sawada and Iemitsu Sawada, and to be honest, he was proud.

As he speak pleasantly to the other mafia bosses, the ballroom door was opened to reveal two people he'd never expected to be in a Vongola party, though both were invited.

The taller of the two went straight to him and stared menacingly to Giotto. The shorter of the two remained calm and unreadable. "Ah, I never expect you to be here, brother dearest." Giotto can see the taller man cringed at the phrase 'brother dearest'. Not like Giotto ever consider him a brother. G had been the closest man to be his brother.

"Give me a private room, scum." His brother said with a tone that made the other mafia bosses that had been beside him scampered off into another direction. "Yes, please lend us a private room, Giotto-san." The shorter man said pleasantly. Giotto smiled to the shorter boy's direction and pointed a room just across the dining table. "You can use that room, it's an empty lounge."

When the raven-haired man was about to verbally insult him, the shorter man, no, boy held his sleeve and shook his head. "We don't need to do this. It's unnecessary." The taller man growled and hissed. He scowled as he head to the room Giotto had pointed. "Thank you very much, Giotto-san." The boy said as he followed his brother's footsteps.

The mafia bosses that ran during the whole commotion flocked around him and began to ask him questions. "Who are they? Such insolence…!" Giotto wanted to sack all of the coward bosses here in a trash bag and toss them to the Bermuda Triangle, but he only smiled. "They are Xanxus of Varia corp. and Enma of the Shimon inc., sirs."

Giotto laughed as he left the gaping bosses. After all, who had the guts to comment about the almighty Xanxus of Varia corp. and the genius Enma of Shimon inc.'s insolence?

* * *

_In which he recited the signature._

When Tsuna told Daesy that he was tired, the hacker didn't spare a second and brought him to a room where two people were sitting on the sofa. Tsuna immediately looked at Daesy, confused. These people… who are they?

Daesy only smiled a confident smile. "You'll recognize and love them." The auburn-haired male said with tone as confident as his smile. Tsuna shivered as he nervously approached the sofa. Surprisingly, it was the tall, scary man who stood up first.

Tsuna instinctively flinch and hid under his notebook's divine protection. "Oh fuck you're really as scaredy cat as you said you are?" The man said in a gruff tone. The redheaded boy laughed at the man's remark, and so did Daesy. Tsuna looked confused, and he meekly looked at the tall man's direction.

His eyes were red, his face was scarred, and he had a spiky hair. And it seemed that he carried two guns. Eh? This description… could it be…?

"The Eagle soars gallantly at the blue sky," The man said, and Tsuna's mouth was wide opened. He covered it with one hand as he waited for the signature's continuity. "Scum sees, scum does~" The man said with a sing-song voice. Tsuna dropped his notebook and immediately ran to the tall man's direction, giving him a flying tackle hug.

Even though no sound could be heard, he knew that the boy was shouting his name like he always does in their chats.

"Nice to finally meet you, Skye." Falcon said with a smile Xanxus will never do.

* * *

**Longer chapter ftw! Yes it took long. I actually made everything, only in conversation draft (means no narration, only convos) but then it struck me that in this fic of mine, Tsuna couldn't talk. What a derpy mistake -,- Sooo Tsuna (Skye) finally meets Xanxus (Falcon)! And Daesy is Shoichi! I congratulate everyone who guesses that Xanxus is Falcon. Darnn he was too obvious, huh? And I slipped ShoichiKyoko too, since I really like Butter-Fye!Kyoko even though I dislike canon!Kyoko. Daesy!Shoichi was fun to write too!**

**Still waiting for the correct guess of who Mantis is. And only one of the seven admins is still a mystery XD Hmmm do you guys want to know who Mantis is right now? Or do you guys want it for later? Umm, please review~**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	11. Four hackers, exchanging, and war

_In which the four hackers gather._

"So your first love is Falcon? That's so lovely, Skye." Straiz chuckled as Skye blushed while pouting at the same time. "Indeed it's lovely." Daesy added from the corner of the room. He was making them a tea since technically; he has the lowest rank amongst them. Straiz was the leader of Shimon Inc., Falcon was the leader of Vongola's sister company, Varia corp., and Skye was his direct superior, the leader of Nascosto.

That left him to make the tea.

Falcon, unexpectedly, didn't say anything. Skye threw a pout to Straiz before checking what Falcon had to say. He quickly scribbled an apology on his notebook.

_I'm so sorry! Please forget about it!_

Straiz and Daesy felt themselves blushing. Skye looked so apologetic to the point that it was cute. "Um, Falcon, if you have heart-!" Before Daesy can finish, Falcon already grabbed Skye by his waist and lifted him so easily until the brunet was sitting on his lap. The red-eyed man guided the brown-haired boy's hand to his scarred face. "Like hell I'll forget that, Skye." Skye smiled happily and hugged the larger man on his neck.

"This is interesting alright." Straiz said, breaking the lovey-dovey atmosphere. The other three hackers turned their heads to him. "A smiling Falcon, a Butter-Fye-less Daesy with a regal suit, and the hacking god himself in my presence. Mantis was right." Skye immediately perked at the name. _'Mantis?_ He mouthed. "In case you're saying 'Mantis', Skye, yes. I'm not fond of these kinds of parties and I usually made my… _other part _came. But… he said something very interesting will happen if I do."

Skye smiled sweetly, Falcon scoffed, and Daesy scratched the back of his head. "Oh gee, never change that man." Daesy commented, earning nods from the others. "So, where's the dainty saint?" Falcon sneered. Daesy flinched visibly. "D-don't call her that, Falcon!" Skye laughed soundlessly. He scribbled in his notebook with a smile.

_Falcon __didn't even mention 'she' or 'he' XD_

Straiz nodded as he took the tea Daesy had put on the table. "Well, Butter-Fye is in Tibet. She found traces of Arceus' hacking style in Tibet Echelon and headed there immediately." Daesy sipped his own tea awkwardly. Skye wanted to smile. His little trick had worked then, he can play the DSi in his room without any resentment.

"Hahaha! That girl is the same old trusting one! That one is a fake." Skye looked at Falcon's face with immediate interest. "If he really wanted to infiltrate the Echelon, he wouldn't have made it traceable… unless he was planning to distract us. If Butter-Fye had consulted with Mantis or N or Armonia, they wouldn't have missed this." Straiz put his cup back to his saucer. "What about us? Do you feel that the three of us are inadequate? Especially Daesy." The redhead sounded cold and calm, but his words were of the sharpest blade.

Daesy looked nervous as he was breaking sweat, but he looked curious as well. "No, I didn't say that." Falcon said with a serious tone. "The three of us excelled the best in cracking while N and Armonia excelled in tracking. Butter-Fye is also a tracker. While Mantis and Arceus are the versatile type, who excelled in both." The red-eyed man explained.

Skye's body turned rigid. Falcon was so _good_. His viruses had been the perfect mimic of Arceus-san's own. But it's exactly that perfectness that drew attention to it. Daesy looked shaken and Straiz was amused. "Impeccable. The imposter did such an awesome job." The redhead praised. "Hmph," Falcon scoffed. "You should say thank you to the ones who praised you, Skye." No. Scratch that. Falcon was _really really good!_ It seems that he wasn't the previous hacking god for nothing.

Both Daesy and Straiz looked surprised. "Skye?" They both asked. Skye nodded and wrote in his notebook. His handwriting was wriggly because of his nervousness, but the tight hold on his waist signaled that Falcon didn't really want to let go of him.

_Arceus-san appeared in my room some time ago. He asked me to leave traces and paid me with a game console. _

"Appeared? So he also got a Voice…" Straiz said as he rubbed his chin. "Arceus got a Voice?" Daesy asked, startled. "Huh? I thought all admins got one when Mantis cracked the thinnest firewall." Falcon added. "Wait. We didn't think of this before, did we? Arceus was the only one who didn't show up the day Mantis gathered us to train our Voices. Even the newest recruits, N and Armonia came. We never knew if he had a Voice or not." Straiz said seriously. "Agh!" He suddenly groaned and touched the eye where he got his bandage. "Are you okay?" Daesy asked, and Straiz only nodded. "I am." He answered simply.

Skye tilted his head and scribbled on his notebook again.

_What's a Voice?_

It was a mere sentence, but none of the three admins present could say anything. There he was, Tsuna Sawada—Skye, the origin of all Voices, asking them what Voice was. After a good fifteen minutes of silence, Falcon ruffled the boy's hair. "It's what's inside the Arcobaleno database." If Daesy and Straiz could, they would have given Falcon a loud and cheery applause. The answer he'd given was solid and valid. And yet it was so vague.

Skye still looked confused, but he didn't say anything at all. In his dream, he'd _been _inside the Arcobaleno database before. He met a strange firefly that told him that he was pitiful. But… it was just a dream, so Skye didn't really pay attention to it.

Daesy drank the last of his tea and checked his wristwatch. "Whoa, look at the time! You're the main attention; we shouldn't disappear from the party. Let's go, Skye—Tsuna-sama!" Daesy took the brunet boy by his wrist and dragged him back to the party.

Meanwhile, Falcon looked at Straiz with cold, unforgiving red eyes. "Why don't you switch for a bit, Enma? I bet your other self is pounding your skull so much that you flinched like earlier." Falcon crossed his arms. Straiz—Enma looked at him with a painful smile. "Heh. I don't expect you to be so kind, Xanxus." He replied.

Xanxus only sighed. "That brat, Skye, I think he had that kind of natural charm that forced you to be tranquil in his presence. I feel like a scum if I burst in front of him." Enma was rubbing his temple, but he still laughed. "Impressive." He said with a smile. Suddenly, Enma convulsed frantically. But, the other red-eyed man didn't move at all, as if expecting something from the redhead.

The younger boy switched the bandaged eye and his red hair turned immediate white. "So protective…" The white-haired boy looked at his own body and grinned. "To even make that bastard Kozato so protective… who exactly is that boy…?" He kissed his own palm and licked it. "Aaah I tasted so awesome," Xanxus actually had to spend twenty minutes of his life to see Straiz, the man he'd come to respect, licking his own body like a cannibal.

"Ah, Xanxus, is it?" He said with an apparent interest. The gentle aura that often surrounded Enma was changed by a dark aura. "You'll take me to see the Master of all Voices?" The white-haired boy said with a grin. Xanxus lay on the sofa and closed his eyes. "No. Not worth my time, scum."

But, he was already eyeing the white-haired boy's every movement.

* * *

_In which he exchanged greetings with Giglio Nero._

To put it bluntly, Giotto was beyond tired. Everyone kept on asking him questions about the leader of Nascosto. It was only because G that he didn't just lash out and stop the time so he could rest. But, when he was in the middle of exchanging pleasantries with some random company, the whole room went silent.

And it didn't take Giotto time to understand that it was from the guests who just came in.

There were only four people: a blond man, a green-haired woman with two nearly identical children similar with her, and Giotto could see that none of them were armed. He smiled as he left the random companies and smiled pleasantly to his newest guests. The green-haired woman turned to her daughters. "Aria, Uni, why don't you two eat over there? Gamma will be with you." The twins nodded with a brilliant smile and took the blond man to the dinner table.

The lady turned to Giotto and smiled. The blond smirked before going on one knee and kissed the back of the woman's hand. "It's such an honor to have you in our party, Lady Luche of Giglio Nero mercenary." He said pleasantly in his— their native tongue. The lady giggled and bowed slightly. "Please. The honor is mine." She said as she smiled even wider.

The whole room went silent as they exchanged pleasantries. "It never crossed my mind before... to be inside the Vongola corp.'s main building. It's so far away from home." Her eyes flitted to her children, who were laughing away with the blond man. "I understand that it's been a long journey for you, Lady Luche. Please help yourself."

"Thank you. I will do just that." She nodded. "I wish to see the child." She said seriously, and it was the first time she talked without smiling. "Excuse me?" Giotto asked with a hidden smirk. "My, the leader of Nascosto, of course." Lady Luche said with a giggle. She was good. Normal people would have shown a little irritation towards Giotto. This party was for the Nascosto Head's debut, of course they will be asking for him.

"Oh, speak of the devil." Giotto smiled slyly to Luche's back. Tsuna was there, looking absolutely horrified and nervous as he had been all night. Luche turned her back to Giotto and faced the boy. Giotto swiftly move to Tsuna's side. The brunet looked at Luche with a curious stare, but his body was still shivering like no tomorrow. Giotto quietly slipped his hand and grasped it lightly. Tsuna looked at him, and he put the best assuring smile on his face.

"My name is Luche Rosselli and I am the founder of Giglio Nero mercenary. Your Nascosto have been a very important customer of ours. I hope we can maintain the best interest between both of us." Giotto narrowed his eyes. This woman was really good. Most of them would have chosen silence instead of lying. Everyone in this room must've knew that Giotto was the one governing the Nascosto and Tsuna was a mere figurehead. None of them said anything though.

Tsuna took a deep breath and only nodded. "I think you need to eat, Tsuna. You haven't eaten, have you? Shoichi, please accompany him." Giotto asked to the auburn-haired male. But, when Luche was about to say something, the door to the lounge was slammed open. "This presence!" A boy with white hair marched through the crowd and walked towards them. A red-eyed man followed him as well.

"Ah, you must be Enma-kun." Luche smiled. "And Xanxus as well. I can't believe I'll ever see you up close." Luche said pleasantly. Everyone whispered. "Shut the shit, Arcobaleno!" The white-haired Enma shouted."Arcobaleno?" People whispered between themselves. "What the fuck are you doing here... Arcobaleno?" Xanxus seethed with pure fury.

"MANTIS! I'M KILLING HER!" Enma shouted as he stretched his left hand and pointed to a huge painting. _"Go!" _The painting raged to their direction. _"Time: Stop!" _Giotto stopped the time. But, as the whole room changed into Grayscale world, Enma, Xanxus, Shoichi, Luche, and G shouted. "CANCEL!"

They remained colored, unlike the others who had turned gray-color and stopped moving at all. "You knew the art of cancelling, very good." Luche praised G calmly. "Yeah, I experimented a bit." G said as he scratched his cheek. "So you cancelled my _Move _with your _Time_. Crafty little bastard." Enma spat to the ground.

"G, protect Tsuna. I can't afford to lose him in a mere scuffle like this." Giotto ordered the redhead, who nodded and moved in front of Tsuna, who like everyone else, froze in place. "No! I'll protect Tsuna!" A boy almost identical to Tsuna ran to them and grabbed his brother by the hand. He dragged him away and stood in front of him protectively. "Skye is ours you fucking scums! _Place._" Xanxus shouted and he was already behind Tsunayoshi, a gun pointing to his brown head. "Release his hands, scum." Xanxus said threateningly. But, the brunet didn't release his hands. _"Place." _He whispered, and he was gone, only near the door.

"OO DON'T EVEN THINK OF IT!" Enma screamed as some paintings raged into the door, blocking it. _"Stop it!" _Lady Luche exclaimed, and oddly enough, all of them stopped. "I didn't come here to fight." She said resolutely. "Yes, you're here so you can take Tsuna away from me." Giotto seethed. "He's _not _yours!" Tsunayoshi seethed in reply. "Not _yours _either, _Libero Cielo_." Enma spat the words _Libero Cielo _like it was a bad word. "Please! Tsuna-kun doesn't belong to anyone but himself!" Luche said with a desperate tone in it.

"You're wrong, Lady leader of Arcobaleno~" A new voice joined them. Xanxus, Enma, and Shoichi threw their heads to the voice's direction. "Tsuna, no, Skye belonged to us." He sounded so confident that it was sickening. "This is the first time all party of Voice Poem War are together, huh?" He scoffed.

The first thing that Giotto noticed from the man in front of him was the fact that he looked so... _odd_. He was wearing a green-colored teddy bear costume, but Giotto knew perfectly well who that was.

He was Mantis. The leader of the A.H.A.

"Mantis!" Shoichi looked surprised. "Oh c'mon Daesy-chan. Don't tell me you didn't notice that I'm here all along? Even Skye noticed." The teddy bear crossed his arms as if he was disappointed at Shoichi. "Anyways, Skye is very cute~" He exclaimed to himself. "But..." He turned to them. "The one who will own him is me."

* * *

_In which he had to participate in a war._

He'd heard that voice before.

Tsunayoshi knew that he'd heard the green teddy bear's voice from somewhere. But he just couldn't remember it. Where had he heard him before? Who was he? He'd clearly saw him before, and not in this weird costume. But… where?

"Who-?" Before he can say anything, the green teddy bear whistled. "I reckon they'll be here soon." And true to his words, three people in black robes appeared out of nowhere. _"We acknowledge that this is the first time all leader of the Voice Poem War parties ever met. And we also acknowledge that the Master of Voices are here." _One of their voice, presumably a woman's, resounded directly in their mind. _"And so, we acknowledge that the war has begun. From this moment onward, we shall be the judges of this war." _This time, it was a man. Both of the sounded quite young.

_"We prefer rules. We prefer order. There shall be no such thing as foul play. The war will take place whenever a member with corresponding badges meet." _This time, it was deeper than the other two. "Wait… what badges?" Tsunayoshi asked. _"My subordinates shall explain it to you. I will be the overseer of this war. Foul play will result in death." _The seemingly oldest man disappeared. It was very confusing. Who were these black-robed guys?

The two subordinates looked at each other before releasing their robes and undo their bandages. The girl looked slim and fit. She wore a black Chinese Qipao dress with a green dragon swirling until it reached her neck. Her hair was tied in two low pigtails and her eyes were pitch black. "My name is I-Pin. I am a messenger of Vindice." She said with a slight smile. The boy wore a simple priest-like black outfit with a cross hung upside down. He had a brown hair and eyes. Both of them were deathly pale. "My name is Fuuta. I am the messenger of Vindice."

The whole room went silent. "Allow me to speak. First, please let me explain about the badges." The girl spoke up. "I will distribute eight badges to each party. The badges have seven attributes and one 'blank'. The seven attributes are Sky, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Cloud, Mist, and Sun. You may distribute this amongst yourselves." The girl, I-Pin said as some badges appeared at Giotto, Luche, Tsunayoshi, and Mantis' hands. "This badges can only be destroyed by their own kind. For example: only the owner of the Sky badge can destroy another owner of the Sky badge. They are very sturdy."

"Allow me to speak. The blank attribute is treated as a 'spare'. For example if your Sky badge got destroyed, you can use the 'blank' to replace your lost Sky badge." The boy completed. "The main aim of this war is to destroy the enemy's badges. The last team with the most badges wins." They both nodded to one another and looked at Tsuna with cold eyes. "Allow us to speak. The battle will commence when we say so, and will resume until the badges are destroyed, or the owner died. As for the prize, we think everyone here knows about it." Tsunayoshi clutched Tsuna's hand even harder.

"Allow me to speak. The Master of Voices will be free to stay wherever he wants. We will not interfere with any of his decision." Both of them looked around and faced them again. "We have nothing more to say, we shall take our leave. Any foul play won't be tolerated." And then they disappeared.

None of them moved. Probably too awestruck to do anything.

* * *

_-Changing Transmission: __**Mantis **__zone!-_

When the time resumed, the guests were confused to see such a messed-up room. But Mantis paid them no heed.

As he expected, Skye ran to him and hugged him, but he decided to stay with Giotto Vongola. Lady Luche and Tsunayoshi disapproved, but Giotto skillfully manipulated Skye to brush them off.

Mantis didn't really like it whenever Giotto did that. But, he will bear with it. Just a little bit more until the Voice will be his. He will be patient, just as he did when he was trying to get Skye in his side…

"Falcon, Straiz, Daesy." He called. The white-haired Enma reverted back to the best friend he knew. The three of them looked at him, and even though he was wearing a green-colored teddy bear costume, they all looked serious. "We will call back all our admins. We will win this war."

He was sure. Because this time, he won't fail. This time, he wasn't the weakling who can only watch silently when the Arcobaleno sealed the Voice inside their Database.

* * *

**Okay. Done. This chapter is tiring.**

**Please review? XD**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	12. will cause, causing, and meeting

**Because I haven't updated in a long time, here's a summary:**

Tsuna is the younger twin of Sawada family. But, because he was aphasiac, he was locked within the Vongola tower to avoid the possibility of him feeling inferior to his older twin brother, Tsunayoshi.

It turns out that Tsuna's voice was sealed within the Arcobaleno database because of its godly power. There will be a war to determine which of the Libero Cielo (Tsunayoshi), the Cervello, and the Manipulator would be able to claim Tsuna's voice for their personal gain.

All four parties: Arcobaleno, Libero Cielo, Cervello, and Manipulator met during the Vongola party. And the Vindice had initiated a game start to all of them. They were each given eight badges to fight for.

And now to ensure their winning, each of the party gathered their members back, including Vongola, who was missing the holder of the lightning badge, Lampo. Giotto ordered G to find find Lampo and bring him back from Hawaii, where two members of the Cervello held him up.

**I hope that clears out things from the last chapter! Enjoy this one~**

* * *

_In which he (will) causes a commotion in the airport._

Guerino de Luca loved Giotto a lot. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't gay and he was so fucking in love with Haru Miura (soon to be Haru de Luca, ooh G _is _excited). The redhead decided that his love to Giotto, and the extension of his crazy friend's family, was… _motherly_.

That sounds so awkward…

But that was what he felt, especially to a certain dorky green-haired guy who _dared _to not come home from his so-called _two weeks _vacation. Two weeks? G _knew _that Lampo somehow would be able to screw things over and extend the vacation to last for a month. But extending shit up until it was _six months long_?

G won't let that slip; even with his tendency to think that 'Lampo's just a kid' this was intolerable.

And so, here he was, in Namimori airport, dragging along a small suitcase Haru had insisted for him to bring. And also, he was waiting for a certain British man who had weird tendency to be late, despite his gentleman origin.

"Nufufu, sorry to keep you waiting, G." Surprises, surprises, Daemon was late.

"You gotta be the only Englishmen out there who came late in every appointments you made." G commented. He was serious, but Daemon laughed it off. "I apologize. I was busy to do something I should have done _ages _ago." He smirked cryptically. The redhead only narrowed his eyes, but didn't ask any questions.

"The Nightingale Jet is ready to use. I suppose that I will be taking care of your works while you are gone?" G raised one of his eyebrows. "You won't. I'm not going to be long. I'll just see Lampo, grab his collar, and drag him back here." Daemon didn't look convinced, but he didn't say anything. Everyone in Vongola _knew _that G had some sort of personal vendetta against Daemon. The reason as to why he did was not a secret as well.

Giotto was wise. Even though G had been with Giotto the longest, it didn't change the fact that the redhead was in the same age as him. That was why he normally valued Daemon's opinion more than he did G's, seeing as the blue-haired man was older than they were. It wasn't like Giotto didn't respect G's opinion, he did, but if Daemon countered it, even the redhead himself knew which opinion Giotto would pick.

Daemon chuckled and bowed in a princely fashion, signaling that he could go. G hated it; he saw it like Daemon was mocking him or something… but it was probably the latter. He clicked his tongue and went away.

When he arrived in Holulu International Airport, he sighed. Where was the idiot anyway? He hadn't paid attention to the detail Giotto entrailed while giving him the order to find Lampo. When he was about to take a cigarette from his pocket, his iPhone rang with a loud Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal.

He loved that song, he felt really badass whenever he heard it, and he was in the mafia! A song like Smooth Criminal really blew his cover, but it was a nice reminder.

He took a glimpse of the caller's photo and smiled as he picked up.

"_Haru bets her yaoi collection that you don't know where Lampo-chan is." _As expected of the Insight Angel… she knew. It crossed his mind earlier to call Giotto or Alaude so he could ask where the idiot was, but Haru had caught him earlier. The thing was, she was so sure that he didn't know. The brunette prized her yaoi collection very much. So it was impossible for her to make it a betting subject if she wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"You got me," G sighed. He never won an argument against Haru, mostly because she was so well informed about almost everything. The only thing Haru wasn't well informed of was her own personal life. Believe it or not, Haru didn't know her accurate three-sizes when G knew about it the first time they slept together.

It was a bit perverted, yeah, but hey, he was normal. And Haru was his future wife so who cares.

Haru giggled. _"Greenhill Hotel, south of Honolulu and near Waikiki beach. Good luck darling~" _Haru hung up. She did that often. Ninjas-in, gave him the necessary information, and then ninjas-out. She once said that she should have been called Insight Ninja instead of Insight Angel. "Hahi! Don't you think that it's cooler?" G had scoffed and kissed her forehead. "I can call you my ninja- _my kunoichi-_ if you want," after he said that, Haru did another trademark 'Hahi!' of hers and they had launched into a full blown make out session on top of G's desk, only to be stopped by horridly shocked Knuckle, who came to give his monthly report.

"IN THE NAME OF EXTREME HOLY FATHER!"

G did a facepalm as he entered the taxi and asked the driver to take him to the Greenhill hotel. After that, Giotto had come bursting in laughter. "I'd lock the door before making out if I were you, G." He snickered. "Shut up!" G had said.

Sometimes, his stupidity surprised nobody but himself. For example, Lampo's name was Lampo Greenhill; he was the sole heir to Greenhill hotel chains and resorts. Why didn't he think of that? If there is any hotel that will let that bum stay for six months, it would be his dad's hotel.

Mr. Greenhill was a weird man with strange affection towards his own son. Lampo was an only child, and Mr. Greenhill spoiled him like he was some sort of royal prince. The only reason why Lampo even joined the Vongola was because of Giotto.

Apparently, it was in the middle of a festival. Lampo had gotten lost but was too afraid to ask people around. Giotto was the one who found him and helped him. Lampo felt indebted and decided to follow the moronic blond as gratitude.

He arrived in Greenhill hotel and paid no haste to the hula girls dancing in the lobby. The redhead slammed his fists on the receptionist desk. "Lampo Greenhill. Which room is he staying in?" He said as pleasantly as possible, even when he was twitching like crazy. The receptionist lady scampered away and gave him the room's number. And as he expected, the exclusive top floor penthouse.

He knocked the door like any other normal person would, and heard a lazy call of 'come in' from within.

And once he spotted a mop of green hair, he caught the kid in a headlock. "G-G-G-G!" Lampo stuttered, clearly out of breath. _"Now, now, what should I do to a certain dick who __**dares **__to prolong his vacation for six months?" _He said with a menacing smile. Lampo shouted in holy terror. "I-I-IT'S NOT THAT I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME! I'VE BEEN WATCHED!" The green-haired kid flailed within his grasps.

G let go of the kid and let him catch his breath. "Okay you better fucking elaborate or I'll shoot you in the nuts." He reached to his gun in his pocket. Lampo wailed. "Okay! Okay! A few months ago when I was about to return to Japan, two kids stood in my way." G cocked his head. "Kids…? And you let them fuck around with you?"

"Hey! They're members of A.H.A! What can I do?" Lampo sweatdropped. "Okay then. What are their names?" G asked, still pointing his gun at the poor kid. "I dunno their codename…"

"Goddammit, your stupidity knows no bound-"

"But I do know their real names!" That made G smirked. "Really? Turns out you're not that useless, dumb kid, carry on." Lampo frowned at the name-calling, but he didn't press the subject. "Their names are Rand and Lenzie, and they're both part of the seven admins." When G pocketed his gun again, Lampo exhaled deeply.

"Then? Because you're watched you think it's okay to not inform us, or Giotto, that you're in peril or something?" He shook his head solemnly. If G considered himself stupid, then Lampo must be an idiot beyond measure. The green-haired kid shook his head violently. "_I can't! _My phone's being wired. And they're hackers, I can't wing it out." He whined.

G took a deep breath and sighed loudly. "Okay, we're leaving, _now_. I came with Nightingale Jet-"

"Daemon's private jet?"

"_Yes, goddammit_. So we can leave immediately. Pack up." Lampo frowned. "They're staying in the Cavallone hotel just across here, G, it's not that easy…" G grunted in frustration.

Cavallone, the most carefree mafia and corporation to ever existed. Unlike Greenhill, which had unbreakable ties to Vongola, Cavallone stood on its own. There were no permanent allies, only business partners. Their hotels were the type of hotels that _everyone _could enter, as they don't keep extensive details of their customers. Curse that Dino Cavallone for making such a weird organization.

"We'll make a run for it, hurry!" Lampo ran to get a small backpack. G sighed. _Of course _the bum would be too lazy to bring a suitcase to his own hotel. And so, they ran off.

* * *

_-Emergency Intermission: You are now within __**N **__and __**Armonia**__'s territory-_

"Lenzie…" Rand dropped the binocular he was using to the ground and shouted. "Lenzie! They're escaping!" His older sister had just gone out from the bath. She was only wrapped in towel as she went out to the balcony, bringing her sniper rifle. "I'll hold them off. Rand, find out where they are going and with what vehicle." She closed on of her eyes and took aim with her sniper.

"It takes ten minutes to get to Honolulu International Airport by car while it took half an hour by foot. Is that enough for you?" Lenzie asked coolly. "More than enough," Rand opened his laptop. "They went with a cab. Do you want me to create traffic jam? It's been a while since I hacked into the traffic system." Lenzie shook her head.

"No, just stop them at the nearest traffic light so I can shoot their tires." Lenzie put down her sniper and wore her proper white clothes and her cape. After she put her crossbow on her thighs, she took the sniper rifle again. "Stop them now."

Rand began hacking and the whole traffic went blaring. "Great. Now one, two…"

_**BANG!**_

* * *

_In which he __caused a commotion in the airport._

_**BANG!**_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Lampo cursed, clearly terrified. Their tires just exploded while they are stopping! That's abnormal! "Let's get the fuck out from here! They knew that we left!" G tossed the driver a wad of cash (in dollar, obviously) and made a run for it.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'LL BE GOING TO HAWAII!" Lampo shrieked as bullets nearly grazed them. _'From where are they shooting?' _G wanted to stop and analyze the situation, but it was proofed to be impossible. When they both ran past the traffic lights, they noticed that it was behaving irregularly, because all lights were on. _'They must've hacked to the traffic system!' _

"JUST HURRY UP, LAMPO! Our enemy has the ability to control traffics, it would be stupid for us to try and take another vehicle. We'll go to the airport by foot." Lampo whined, but when another bullet nearly missed him, he shrieked and ran as fast as he could, matching with G's pace.

"You're not running away," a cold voice said from a few meters behind Lampo. "G! It's her! She's one of the kids that went to stop me!" Lampo said as sweat, tears, and mucus covered his face. "RUN!" G could think of nothing else to say. This girl had a crossbow _and _a sniper rifle. It didn't take a genius to know that she was a master marksman.

"As I said, you're not running away. Rand, stop them." She said to the earpiece on her right ear. Suddenly, the traffic lights went green and vehicles started to flood the road. Sweats formed on G's temple. He hadn't been in this kind of thrilling situation for _years _now. "Like a cornered rat…" the girl, Lenzie, said as she pointed her sniper rifle to Lampo.

"N-not quite!" Lampo took a deep breath and clasped his hands. _"Time: STOP!" _As the world turned into grayscale mode, both G and Lenzie shouted. "Cancel!" The girl shook her head. "You would think that we, two of the seven admins, do not know how to cancel Time-Voice…"

But, instead of standing nervously, Lampo grabbed G by his wrists and ran past the stopped traffic. _"Lenzie!" _G could hear a desperate voice coming from the girl's earpiece. "You won't get away!" G was shocked by her killing intent, but when she was about to follow after them, Lampo shouted again. _"Time: RESUME!" _The traffic flood stopped her, as they had been stopped by it before.

"I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL KILL THEM!" G could hear her shouting voice, but he went as fast as he could to reach the airport. "Nightingale's hangar is right this way. LET'S GO!" It was G's turn to drag a nearly exhausted Lampo to the jet and get their asses back home.

But when he was about to reach the waiting room, the girl was already there, along with a boy this time. "Our mission is to hold _him _back here in Hawaii." The boy said coolly. "I'LL KILL THEM!" The girl roared furiously as she pointed a crossbow directly to Lampo's chest. "I'LL KILL THE GREEN ONE FIRST THEN I'LL KILL THE RED!"

"Lenzie, calm down." The boy warned. Lenzie receded, but she was still snarling at both of the Vongola members. _"Place!" _They both teleported to G and Lampo's back side, the boy aimed a sword to Lampo, and the girl aimed the crossbow to G. "It's over…" The girl panted.

"Like hell…" G pointed his index fingers to their weapons. "Like hell it's over! _Go!" _Their weapons flew out of their hands and they made a run for it. "DASH! DASH! DASH!" G urged the nearly vomiting Lampo. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" The boy screamed.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Lenzie shouted as she shot her sniper rifle directly to their direction. Innocent bystanders gasped, and G almost dropped died because of it. _"Time: STOP!" _Lampo's voice was shaky from fatigue, but the time stopped nonetheless. All of them shouted 'cancel', aside from G, who had another idea.

He pointed the stopped bullet with his fingers and shouted. _"Go!" _With a flick of his wrist, the bullet moved in super high speed and pierced Lenzie's chest.

Blood splattered from her chest as the bullet pierced through her. She also coughed blood from her mouth. "R-Rand…" she whispered

"LENZIE!" The boy, Rand, shouted. "YOU BASTARDS! HOW DARE YOU…! MY SISTER!" But, when he was about to charge through, color flooded back to the world and the crowd had stood on the boy's way, hindering his pursuit. G concluded that the time had been resumed again.

"Brilliant, Lampo!" He exclaimed happily, only to find the greenhead fainted and he had been dragging the unconscious kid all along.

G took a deep breath in relief. As he boarded the Nightingale Jet, he could hear the boy's scream.

"LENZIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!"

* * *

_In which they felt the same thing._

"Ah,"

"Hahi!"

They both immediately looked at each other in puzzled expression. Giotto smiled at his best friend's girl pleasantly. "Did you feel that, Miura-chan?" The brunette looked up from her paper works and nodded. "Haru felt it desu! G… he just killed someone!"

Giotto nodded. He just had this kind of feeling with his closest friends. His intuition screamed at him that G had done _something_. But it wasn't always that accurate for the blond. Whereas Miura-chan could deduct that G, saint mother G, had just killed someone. It was unbelievable, but if Miura-chan said that, it was probably accurate.

"Hmm, maybe not essentially kill, but he did mortally injure someone." Miura-chan added as an afterthought. Giotto sighed. That was more like it. Saint G didn't like killing. Sure, he would if he should, but… that's just not his style. Killing someone was _his _style, or Alaude's, or Daemon's. The others were too unlikely. Lampo's a kid, Knuckle's a priest, and Ugetsu was questionable since he was a dojo teacher.

Giotto shook his head. He needed to have faith on G and hear the entire thing from their reports. He sipped his coffee and took a deep breath.

"By the way, Miura-chan. Where's Tsuna?" He asked pleasantly. Miura-chan smiled. "Tsuna-san said that he didn't want to be disturbed so he locked his room. I told the room service to bring food up on lunch and dinner though. So everything should be okay." She made a peace sign and grinned. Sometimes, Giotto knew why G fell so hard for her. Miura-chan was intelligent, and also cute.

"I see," he said calmly. "How about Irie?" Hostility flared in both brown and sunset eyes. Shoichi Irie, also known as Daesy, was someone of the opposite team. A _spy. _If it were up to Giotto, he would have disposed of him the moment he found out that he was Mantis' spy. But Tsuna won't be able to cope with that, and he needed Tsuna.

"The last time I checked, he's inside his secret room within the Janitor's closet. But I don't really know…" Miura-chan looked worried, he knew.

But well, at least Tsuna's still in his hands. Everything was still according to plan.

* * *

_In which he met someone like him._

_Knock knock._

Tsuna sighed as he walked from his computer set to the room. _'Just who the hell is it…?' _

He opened the door to reveal a girl with two braids in Chinese clothing. It had intricate dragon designs, and she Tsuna thought she looked beautiful.

"Xie Xie!" She said with a bright smile on her face.

'_Huh…?' _Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows. He knew what Xie Xie meant; it was thank you in Chinese. "Ni Hao! Do you want to come and have an ice cream with me? Though, a friend of mine will join us too." She said cheerfully. _'Whoa, whoa… what is going on…?'_

Her smile grew wider. "I can hear your thoughts, you know. In fact, all of my friends can!" Tsuna's eyes widened. _'Really…?' _He wondered in his head.

The girl nodded. "Do you want to know why we can understand you without words or voices?" She asked, Tsuna noticed that her tone changed from playful to serious. He gulped and nodded. "It's because we were just like you, we were voiceless." She showed him a black cross that looked like it had been burned to her tongue. Tsuna gasped.

"We, the Vindice, were just like you. We were once the Master of Voices."

* * *

**DONE! YAHOOOOO!**

**I loooooove writing this! Especially the commotion part!**

**Well, please review~**


End file.
